


Superhusbands: The Early Years

by Samy_HZS



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samy_HZS/pseuds/Samy_HZS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have been living together for about a year now. Even with their constant fighting, you can tell they're happy together. One day while out on a mission Tony rescues a baby out of a burning building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic *gulp* 
> 
> It was successful on fanfiction.net but I'm not sure how it'll take here...  
> Depending on the turn out I'll either keep writing or work on another head cannon that I have, and trust me that head cannon will blow your mind away...

A soft glow of blue light shone from under the covers, where two bodies could be seen embracing. The smaller of the two, a brunette man with coffee brown eyes could be seen lying awake being held by the larger man with tasseled blonde hair. The brunette was known as Tony Stark, and his partner, the love of his life, was known as Steve Rogers. Slowly Tony turned to face the holographic clock on the right-hand bedside table. It read 9:46 a.m.

 

 _Huh, whaddaya know, I’m up early for once_ , was the thought that ran through Tony’s mind.

 

_I should get up and get to work, but I’ll be an idiot for leaving this warm bed…_

 

In the end logic trumped feeling and Tony untangles himself from Steve’s embrace, careful as to not wake him. He slipped out of the room and walked into the kitchen, full of intent on making his morning pot of coffee.

 

xxOOxx

 

A familiar aroma filled the air, and the darkness of sleep began to fade away as soft blue eyes appeared from behind heavy eyelids, trying to adjust themselves to the views in the room. A light skinned arm made a stretch to the right side and found nothing but bed sheets.

 

 _He’s not here? How’d he get up before me?_ Steve thought as he brushed off the covers and sat up.

 

Seeing that only he was in the bedroom, he stood and began to follow the smell of coffee back to its source, hoping to find who he was searching for.

 

xxOOxx

 

Tony sat on the right hand side of the breakfast nook at the end of an overly large and empty kitchen. He sat reading over Stark Industries business notes on the current state of their financial standing, while drinking his third cup of coffee.

 

Then, two strong arms snuck their way from behind Tony, embracing him as they rested on his chest.

 

"Do you know how disappointing it is to wake up and not have you be the first thing I see?" Steve whispered to Tony in his ear.

 

Tony leaned back and responded with his devilish smile “You flatter me. You know there’s better ways of getting to go back to bed other than flattery.”

 

Releasing Tony he took a seat on the left hand side of him, Steve said “Yeah, I know, but I don’t have to use them.” He took the billionaire’s hand and began to trace patterns on the back of it.

 

Tony breathed out a heavy sigh “Why do you tempt me like this?! You have the absolute _best_ timing in the world. I have a meeting at 2:00 p.m. and I haven’t read this report yet.” He said as he waved a clear plastic tablet with the notes in front of Steve.

 

Steve whined "Can't you skip out today? You hate meetings, but you still go and leave me alone." He took a firm hold of the hand he was tracing.

 

Tony turned to the super soldier with determined eyes, took hold of the man’s chin with his thumb and index finger, and kissed him softly on the lips. He released him and said “Yeah I do hate meetings, and I hate leaving you alone, but someone’s gotta do it. All the other board members are idiots; they’ll lead my company to bankruptcy.”

 

“You always call them idiots,” Steve chuckled “I wonder if it’s true are you’re just too smart for them.”

 

“I like the way you think Cap.” Tony added.

 

“I’ll cut you a deal Stark,” Steve proposed with a playful gleam in his eye “I’ll make you breakfast and you try to listen to the board. And don’t give me that look, if you work with them you’ll finish sooner.”

 

Tony had just started to make his “not fair I don’t want to/ I want it my way” face which comprised of him pressing his lips together into a tight pout, and glaring at the speaker from the corner of his eye. When caught doing so, he would always roll his eyes in the other direction.

 

“Fine,” Tony caved, “but tonight you’re mine, and I get to have my way with you.” He said as he turned back to his partner with his signature devilish smile.

 

Steve slipped out of the breakfast nook and made his way to the fridge were he began to take out his needed supplies: eggs, butter, bacon, etc.

 

xxOOxx

 

Sitting at the head of the board meeting, Tony was only giving his colleagues half his attention. The other was preoccupied with finishing the new circuitry for his phone. This new circuit would allow for more precise GPS locating and better holographic projections.

 

He smirked, slightly chuckling at the fact that Steve would never be able to use the newest version of the phone. Hell Steve was still stuck on how to find contacts and using the speed dial on his basic flip phone.

 

"Is there something amusing about the fluctuation of the arc reactor, which _you_ created, making it believable that it is likely unstable?” inquired a short man in a dark brown suit.

 

“No actually it’s not, though I did warn you that, that should be expected. But you wanna know what is amusing? The fact that you and-“Tony was cut off.

 

Pepper burst into the room with a S.H.I.E.L.D agent trailing behind her. “Looks like you get a break today; there’s been an assault on a lab in New Jersey.” Pepper explained to Tony.

 

"Follow us Mr. Stark we'll brief you on the way." the agent informed Tony.

 

Tony stated with a smug look on his face "As much as I enjoy being here, duty calls." With that the billionaire was out of the meeting room, and rushing down the hall.

 

xxOOxx

 

 It's an inferno; there is no other word to describe it. It's a scene from hell: the laboratory is engulfed in flames, people are running out lab coats aflame, blood curdling screams, glass shattering, and smoke, endless amounts of smoke.

 

The Avengers: Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Iron Man, stood by the scene absorbing any and all details present.

 

"My God, what is this?" Captain America asked as he took in the anarchy.

 

"It's a lab raid that's what. And a search and destroy by the looks of it." answered Black Widow, stoic as always.

 

"Banner, how are those scans coming along?" Hawkeye requested over the radio channel.

 

"Nothing major, I'm picking up traces of radiation, but the source seems to be the lower levels. The Iron Man armor should be able to repel this type though; see if you can work with that" Banner informed the team.

 

Bruce Banner had been forced to stay back since no one wanted an "enormous green rage monster" tearing apart the building killing any survivors.

 

Hawkeye and Black Widow were the first to enter the premises. They stormed the front door, clearing any and all obstacles to make a path for the escaping scientists. Captain America entered through a fourth story window using a nearby building for leverage. He began his search and rescue by clearing a path to the stairwell in the hall he had entered. Iron Man entered through the front door as well, but he proceeded to an elevator shaft and traveled down to the lower levels.

 

"How does it look down there Tony?" Banner questioned over the radio channel.

 

"Not good. I think I'm starting to swet a little, and this suit is heat resistant!" Iron Man remarked back.

 

"Tony, what do you see?" the Banner asked again, more sternly this time

 

"Okay, okay, serious this time. It's easier if I just send you video feed, but this doesn't look good." was Iron Man's response.

 

The video was a horrific sight. Pitch black smoke everywhere, smoldering heat, charred corpses scattered everywhere, and sounds of glassware shattering. Iron Man began to walk around a corner and the hallway walls were reduced to ash in the places where he placed a guantlet.

 

Iron Man proceeded down the hall checking all the rooms along the way, using his scanners to pick up on the slightest hint of life. Then everything began to shake.

 

"Guys, what's going on up there?" there was an edge of panic in Iron Man's voice as he asked this.

 

"Tony the building is collapsing get out of there now!" Captain America ordered over radio channel.

 

"Don't have to tell me twice" Iron Man answered back as he turned around to escape.

 

He stopped dead in his tracks; the scanners had picked up a sound, a cry to be exact.

 

"Shit!" Iron Man cursed as he turned back around and searched for the source of the sound.

 

"Tony talk to us, what happened? Why aren't you out yet?" Black Widow spoke into her comm.

 

"Guys the scanners picked up something, I'm gonna check it out. It'll take less than a minute" he amswered her back.

 

"Stark you don't have minute." Hawkeye informed him "That building is going down right now. And that armor can't protect you from the weight of a 15 story building and several basement levels."

 

"The fucking hell?" Iron spoke into his radio

 

"Tony what is it? What happened?" the Captain asked worriedly.

 

"You're not gonna believe this; there's a baby down here. And it's still alive." responed Iron Man.

 

"A what?!" the Avengers all asked at the same time.

 

True enough, shielded by the body of an elderly woman, there squirmed an infant no more than 3 months old. The infant cried out from the discomfort of the heat and unwlecomed weight of the woman's body.

 

There was another shake, and an unnerving groan of the supports bending and breaking. Without a second though, Tony grabbed the infant and took off for the elevator shaft.

 

On the outside all that could be seen was the last of the windows breaking and the top floor gave out. Then all the others started coming down like a house of cards. There were loud noises of cinder block, gravel, woods, and other materials being crushed. Dust, smoke amd debrise filled the late afternoon sky, blocking the last of the Sun's rays.

 

Silence. The only thing that followed was silence. For what felt like hours no one moved or said a word. Captain America was the first to break the silence "Where's Tony?" Those words echoed until they faded out of existence.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have been living together for about a year now. Even with their constant fighting, you can tell they're happy together. One day while out on a mission Tony rescues a baby out of a burning building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayz new chapter!!!!
> 
> There's this part where I describe the gym in stark tower, originally it was this really detailed thing, but it had no flow so I changed it. Now I really don't like it, but I'm at a loss as to how to fix it... skip it if you want.
> 
> TT____TT Stupid flow

"Tony!" cried out Captain America. "Tony!" He took a step forward, but was stopped by Hawkeye's strong hold.

"Wait, it's not safe." Hawkeye warned.

"I don't care, we have someone down there!" the Captain yelled out in frustration.

"Steve, keep it together. This is Tony we're talking about, he'll be fine." Black Widow tried counseled him.

The super soldier dropped his shield in defeat. He brought up his hands to try and block out the sight of the decimated building. The dust settled and there was no movement, and for several minutes, nothing happened.

Then there was a small rustle in the debris where the building once stood, more silence. The sound of repulsors started to echo, and a metallic red glow shot out of the debris. For a moment, just a moment, the armor was suspended in midair, as if time stopped. It began to plummet fast.

"JARVIS, what's going on?" Iron Man yelled at his computer.

"Sir, we're going through a system reboot. It will be ready momentarily." answered the AI system.

"Make it quick, the ground’s not gonna be lookin’ good close up." he remarked, panic apparent in his voice.

The projections in the armor’s HUD came back to life and the rocket boots roared again, flames spewing out. With no time to waste Iron Man used a repulsor in his free had to assist in breaking the fall.

There was a loud thud and a crash, and dust filled the air again. The Avengers quickly rushed to the crater where Tony crashed, Bruce Banner joined them. As they reached the edge of the indention all of them, even Black Widow, stood gaping at what was in the crater.

The Iron Man armor stood up slowly, adjusting his  weight as to not fall over. In his arms was a small bundle of what used to be a baby blue blanket, now a dirty brown. That bundle was an infant fast asleep, sniffling slightly due to the excess dust in the air.

Iron Man opened up his face mask, Tony once more and said “See I told you there was a baby in there. But _noooo,_ no one believed me.”

He stepped out of the crater and handed the infant to the approaching medical personnel. Tony took his helmet off and asked jokingly “What’d I miss, you guys look like you’ve been through hell?”

Steve, having taken off his cowl and left his shield behind, stepped towards Tony. Tony opened his mouth to say something and was cut off by Steve grabbing his arm, and pulling him into a tight hug. Dumbfounded Tony stood there for a few seconds, then his brain registered what had happened and returned the gesture. The other Avengers walked off to give them their moment of privacy.

“Whoa there Spangles, down boy. I’m here, I’m fine. Like hell I’d let a burning building get the better of me.” Tony remarked smugly.

Voice cracking, Steve said “I’d thought I’d lost you. I started panicking thinking what would happen if you never made it back. It was like when you redirected that nuke, I… I…”

Tony interrupted him, pulling back from the hug and holding onto Steve’s shoulders, and said “Glad to see you have so much faith in me.” Tony kissed him lightly on the lips “Look, I’m here and I’m fine. That’s all that matters, the rest are just… details.”

A reassuring smile found itself on Tony’s lips and Steve returned with a childish smile, eyes shining from tears almost spilt.

Bruce Banner had been brought on scene to inspect for any dangerous left over radiation, he was the first to approach the couple and told them “You guys might want to come and see this. That baby, it’s a miracle that he’s still alive.”

The two released each other and followed Dr. Banner to the makeshift medical tent that had been set up.

Inside, a full medical staff was running around reading monitors, checking vitals, taking blood to run tests, administrating medicines and treatments. It truly was a miracle that the baby was alive; he was able to escape with minor cuts, bruises and burns here and there, even though the room he was found in was burnt to a crisp. Oddly enough there were spider bites along his arms and torso. The baby was wailing; the noises and commotion of doctors were too much for him.

 “What are you guys doing to him? You’re scaring him.” Steve called out in protest.

“I know, I hate it too, but he was found on the lower levels. There were dangerously high levels of radiation that could have easily killed something as small as him.” Banner responded to Steve’s question, traces of anger in his voice.

One of the nurses wrapped the infant in a white blanket and carried him away to an incubation chamber in another tent.

“Where are you taking him now? Hasn’t he been through enough already?” Steve protested again.

The head doctor came forward and informed the three men standing together “The infant is in stable condition, though we are uncertain of the aftereffects of the radiation exposure. For now he is in an incubation chamber to help him breathe more easily. He took in a lot of smoke and it damaged his lungs. There is a high possibility that he might develop asthma later in his life, but this is just speculation. Here are his files Dr. Banner, look over them when you have the time.” He handed the files over and walked away.

Clint and Natasha now joined the rest of the group. There was silence as they all stood together. Natasha was the first to speak.

“We have no clues as to who did this, we’re running a search for any and all possible enemies that this company had, though I highly doubt we’ll find anything.” Natasha informed the group.

“Since there is nothing more that can be done here, Fury has called us in for debriefing. After we can all go home.” She added.

“Alright, let’s go then.” Steve ordered in his “I’m the captain, do as I say voice”.

xxOOxx

Finally Steve and Tony were back at Stark Tower in New York. Both were exhausted, though they were determined to remove the smoke and grime from themselves, so they hoped into their own showers and cleaned off as much as they could. Steve was the first out and greeted Tony with a compassionate kiss and embrace.

"Whoa, what’d I do? Tell me, I’ll do it again if this is my punishment.” Tony responded to Steve’s action.

“I was so worried, no words could describe it. I’m just glad that we all made it out in one piece, and that I get to hold you like this.” Steve said as he released Tony and walked to his side of the bed.

“You’re still going on about that Spangles? Geez, drop it already, like I’ve said I’m fine. Like hell a falling building could keep me down.” a little annoyance was evident in Tony’s voice as he repeated himself from earlier that day.

“Come on you’re tired, I’m tired; why don’t we call it quits and sleep?” Tony yawned “Tomorrow you can go back to worrying if you want, but it’s pointless.”

Tony found a comfortable spot on the bed and rested his head on the pillow, and he closed his eyes. Steve followed suit after seeing that his lover began to breathe in slow even breaths.

xxOOxx

Steve was the first to wake this morning at the early hour of 6:32a.m.

 _This is the way it should be, I wake up first_ Steve thought as the quietly rose out of bed, not disturbing his bedmate. He dressed himself in a form fitting white T-shirt with the Stark company logo on the front. He also traded in his pajama pants for a pair of black sweats.

He made his way down to the gym Tony had built for him in the tower. It’s a bit much to say that is wasn’t there, it was, but it had undergone serious upgrades once Steve moved in. Tony would not stand to have an outdated gym.

Let's just say that the gym had been remodeled to accommodate all of the Avengers. Near the entrance there was a small enclosed room with tvs and a PA system. Scattered throughout the room there were a handful of tredmills and elipticals. Off to the far right corner there was an area with padded flooring and punching bags hanging on chains. In the center of the room there was a boxing arena.

Once in the gym he began his routine work out of running a few miles, lifting weights, lower body exercises, destroying a punching bag, and then and abb workout. After drinking a liter of water he glanced at the holographic clock displayed and it read 10:39 a.m.

 _I’ve made good time. But now I’m really hungry, guess it’s time to come up for breakfast._ Steve thought as he began to walk out of the gym and board the elevator.

xxOOxx

The room was pitch black, though there were two sources of light, a holographic clock on a bedside table, and a soft blue light coming from the center of a king size bed. There was a man in his thirties wrapped in navy blue sheets, his head resting on a black pillow.

A familiar smell was in the air of the room, Steve had left the door slightly open. Tony began to stir around as he slowly woke up. He groaned slightly as he realized that he was waking up and had to work.

 _What time is it?_ wondered the drowsy billionaire as he slowly turned to his right and rubbed his eyes. After a bit of a struggle he was able to slowly bring his eyes to open and read the clock on the bedside table. It was 11:27 a.m.

 _Looks like I’m back to my normal sleeping patterns_ Tony thought as he chuckled lightly and sat up.

“Jarvis open the curtains. Slowly this time, I don’t want to go blind like before.” Tony scrunched his eyes shut at the memory of a certain morning where his AI had failed him. He had been drinking heavily the night before when he thought back to that memory, and the bright sun had not been kind.

This time his eyes were given ample time to adjust to the incoming rays. Once the room was well lit, he stood and walked into his closet, returning momentarily with a tank top covering his once bare chest, carrying a T-shirt and jeans. He walked into his bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror.

“JARVIS, I don’t know how, but I’m looking extremely handsome today.” Tony remarked as he began to inspect his face, turning it to the left, the right, angling it down, and then up. He commenced his morning routine of brushing his hair, splashing water on his face to erase the last traces of sleep, and dressing.

Once he deemed himself presentable, he left his room and strode into the kitchen to where his lover was seated in the breakfast nook. The roles of yesterday were now reversed it seems.

Tony served himself a cup of coffee and the rest of whatever breakfast there was left. He took a seat on the opposite side of the table where Steve sat reading the newspaper. Steve read, while Tony ate; there was  a comfortable silence.

Steve broke this silence. "I'm worried about that child you rescued."

"Oh God, I was hoping you wouldn't bring it up. I'm sure he's fine, S.H.I.E.L.D has access to some of the best medics in the world." Tony sighed and responded with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"That's not what I mean. It seems like that infant lost it's only family members in the inferno. I don't know how it is now, but back in the 30s and 40s social services was a new concept. There were so many things that could go wrong." Steve told Tony, traces of anxiety apparent in his voice.

Tony sighed "Times have changed. Social services has a few kinks, but overall it's stable and safe. There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure the kid's fine."

“But the baby had been in an area filled with heavy radiation, he might be normal now, but what about when he gets older? What if it’s a delayed change because he’s so young? What would happen then if he goes with another family?” Steve questioned.

“Steve it doesn’t work that way. Radiation is tricky at best. Look, Banner is watching over the kid, he’ll be able to pick up on anything that doesn’t seem right.” reassured Tony.

“But still-“ Steve started.

JARVIS came on and said “Sir Nick Fury is on the line. Shall I take a mes--“ it too was cut off.

“Stark! Rogers! Get to the meeting hall ASAP! We have matters to discuss about yesterday’s events.” Nick Fury barked over the video call.

“Kinda busy here Nicky boy. Can I get a rain check on that meeting?” Tony retorted back.

"I don’t have time for your humor Stark; in the meeting hall in no more than half an hour. Any complaints?” Fury ordered.

Tony opened his mouth, but Fury interrupted “Good didn’t think so. I mean it Stark, half an hour. Rogers I trust you to get there at least.”

With that the call ended and the couple was left in silence.

“Man he really knows how to ruin a day off.” Tony complained.

“Tony we’re not done talking about this. I really meant it when-“ Steve said before Tony jumped in.

“You heard Fury, half an hour. Let’s go.” Tony stood and walked off.

xxOOxx

The Avengers were all together yet again, sitting at a certain round table. Fury was at the head. The group had been together for about an hour and a half discussing the events transpired.

Talk transitioned to about the casualties, and what caught Steve's attention, the current state of the baby. Banner took the head when these topics were discussed; it had been near 100% fatality in the basement level. Many had died that day; many more had been severely injured with burns and lacerations. The few that had escaped from the basement levels had all died from radiation poisoning. The only one that hadn’t died was the baby.

After Banner finished giving the statistics he informed the group that when the twenty-four hour observation period was over, the rescued baby would be handed over to child services. Banner then passed out a small file to each of the member sitting at the table.

Those files had information about the baby, his name Peter Parker. The papers read that his parents were two high ranking scientists working in the laboratory. That day they had failed to find a baby sitter so they brought their son with them. Peter had been kept in the security room so he would be out of the way and not disturb the scientists. Peter’s father Richard had a brother named Benjamin, who had been busy that day and could not watch his nephew. Benjamin had left work early that day and went with his wife May to pick up Peter and take him home, since his parents would be working all night. Before the couple left with Peter they decided to go see Richard and Mary in the lower levels. Benjamin and May had been led to a room where they would await to see Richard and Mary before they left. That was when the raid had started, and the rest was witnessed by S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the Avengers.

“So that’s it, nothing more can be done for Peter? He’s just going to be handed over to some strangers who most likely will not be able to take proper care of him?” Steve started questioning.

“Steve we can’t do any more than what we've done; the system isn’t bad, just trust that Banner knows what he’s doing.” Tony repeated himself once more from earlier that day.

“We never finished discussing that. And I don’t see why not, we have plenty of space. Give me one good reason why we can’t.” Steve said his words like daggers as he was watching Tony from his side of the table.

“There is nothing to discuss about, and I can give you a whole book of reasons why we shouldn’t. This is not the time and place to bring this up wonder boy.” Tony argued back, annoyance teaming in his voice, returning Steve’s strong gaze.

“Can someone tell me what this fuck is going on?” Fury blurted out, fuming at the couple that chose to bring their personal life into work.

“Look, obviously those two seem to have something they need to share with us. I’m not too ecstatic with the idea of putting this kid into the system, but I have my own reasons. If you have any suggestions why don’t you share?” Natasha calmly addressed the room.

Once again, Natasha was the one to think clearly when Steve and Tony fought, and her words seemed to have the desired effect, Steve relaxed and began to tell of his idea.

 "What if Tony and I took Peter? Wouldn't that be for the best? Stark Towers has a lot of living space, plus there's always the Malibu mansion. Since Banner stays with us too, he can keep an eye on Peter for any signs of changes."

Tony stood up and said "No we can't keep the kid. And don't look at me like that, you know why. We're the Avengers; our lives are in constant danger. Remember the Loki incident? I do, my home was totaled and I needed to rebuild to top floors."

Steve looked at everyone in the room "Would all of you mind giving Tony and I a few minutes to talk about this?"

"I think that's for the best, come on guys lets go look at the view outside." Clint was the first to register what Steve had asked. He ushered everyone out of the room.

"Ok now we're alone. Now tell me why we can't keep Peter." Steve said as he came around to where Tony was standing.

"I meant what I said when I said our lives are in constant danger. And come on I'm not exactly the picture of perfect health. I have shrapnel _in my chest._ If I wasn't hooked up to a battery I would be dead."

"Tony, that's not exactly news. I know all of that. And I know you're not being honest. You want this kid, I know that look in your eye. Why won't you let yourself have him?" Steve looked at Tony with a fierce determination; he would not stop until he got his way.

"There aren't any other reasons. Come on Steve it's crazy, you and me as parents, it won't end well." Tony argued back.

That earned him a hardened gaze from Steve. There was silence for minutes. Steve sighed and began to walk away from his lover. His shoulders were slouched in disappointment.

“Wait…” Tony started “don’t go. It’s just… this… I don’t even know what to call it.”

Steve turned back around and walked towards Tony. He reached the table and pulled out one of the chairs and gestured to Tony to do the same. They were both seated and again, it was quiet.

Steve was calm and patient; there was no anger or anxiety in his eyes. All that could be seen were two soft, baby blue eyes filled with patience and understanding.

“You would be a great dad. What did you call a dad back in the day again? Pops right?” Tony broke the silence and began what would turn out to be a long explanation.

“Yeah that’s fathers were called that ‘back in the day’.” Steve answered Tony’s question.

“Ok, but you agree with me that you would be a great dad right?” Tony asked.

“I’m not sure; all I know is that I’ll try as best I can to be there for him.” Steve answered with a pensive look on his face. He had brought up his right hand and rested his elbow on the table, while resting his cheek in his hand. Steve also knitted his eyebrows together while he was thinking, creating a crease on his forehead.

“Give yourself more credit; you’ll be an awesome dad.” Tony reassured him. “It’s me that I’m worried about. You never knew my dad when he was raising me. He was horrible. My dad was a good man in a sense, but he was a failure as a father. You constantly complain about me being closed off and unemotional. You can thank him for that. I never knew what a good father was. I’ll know one when I see one, but I don’t know _how_ to be one.”

When Tony finished he was seated with his elbows propped up on the table, his fingers interlaced with each other, pressed against his mouth, supporting his head.

“Don’t tell me that was the only reason why?” Steve asked.

Tony was silent, and he didn’t shift his gaze from some distant object; he had grown stiff, not wanting to face what was coming.

Steve turned Tony’s chair to face him and took hold of his hands. He enclosed Tony’s still interlaced fingers in his own hands. He gazed into Tony’s eyes softly, brimming with understanding and a want to fix anything not deemed right.

“You know you’re being stupid right? How can you know if you’ll be a good father if you don’t even try? No, scratch that, I know you’ll be a good father. How can a man that I love, who treats me as kindly as he does, not share the same feelings to a child that we would call our son?” Steve said calming, stating each word clearly.

"You don't know that! What if I turn out to be exactly like my dad? He was a total douche, I don't want to be that. I don’t want to be like that.” Tony started off yelling in response, but it slowly came down to a mere whisper. He ducked his head down so it hung between his arms.

Releasing his hold on Tony’s hands, Steve brought the rolling chair where the billionaire was seated closer to him. One hand he placed on Tony’s upper back, the other was cradling the back of Tony’s head, resting that head in his chest.

“Tony if there is one thing I’m sure about you and your father, it’s that you two are polar opposites.” said Steve in a soft, soothing voice. “Don’t worry that you won’t be a good father. The fact that you’re worried about it means you care. Tony, I know for a fact that you really do want this kid. I can see it in your eyes, why don’t you let yourself have this?”

Tony sat there, not moving, and not responding to Steve’s question. Steve then said “How about this, nod your head for yes you want the kid, shake your head for no.”

Still no response for several minutes. Steve held Tony as he was, and waited with the patience that he was known for. Then there was a slight movement in his chest; it was Tony nodding his head. There was going to be a new member to the Steve-Tony family of two.


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have been living together for about a year now. Even with their constant fighting, you can tell they're happy together. One day while out on a mission Tony rescues a baby out of a burning building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter re-edited, this time I actually like how it came out. Note much to rant about so just the thing and leave your thoughts. 
> 
> Oh, do me a solid and tell me if it doesn't flow in certain places, or if I missed some kind of grammar mistake.

It was a small dingy office, not a place where you’d expect to find Tony Stark billionaire extraordinaire. But there he was sitting in an old waiting area chair, elbows on his knees, his head resting on his interlocked fingers.

 Steve was pacing back and forth, side to side. It seemed like he would burn right through the carpet under his feet by the window. He would stop every once in a while and lean against the window pane and stare out at the city. Short lived he would return to pacing. Impossibly long minutes passed and the two remained as they were, one sitting the other pacing.

“Stop that.” Tony said to Steve without moving his glance from some undetermined spot on the floor.

 “Stop what?” Steve asked. 

“Stop moving, you’re making me anxious.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it, I’m nervous.”  
  
“What you think I’m not?!”

“I never said that…”  
  
“Oh no…. you implied it. You still think I don’t want to go through with this, don’t you?”  
  
“Tony you’re taking this too far.”  
  
“Oh here we go again… I always take it _too far_.” Tony stood as he said this and faced Steve, who was by the window pane.

“I either never taking things serious enough or I take it too serious! You know what, I bet you’re still mad about that coffee thing. I said it was my bad, what more do you want?”

Steve took a step forward from his pacing area “I wasn’t even thinking about the coffee thing!”

Both were now shouting at each other, another infamous Tony/Steve argument.

“Look I know you’re nervous like me Tony.” Steve started. “That doesn’t give you an excuse to lose it and bite my head off. I didn’t do anything.”

“Didn’t do anything?! This is-“ Tony was cut off by the sound of clicking heels and an old door squeaking open. Both were silent and turned to face the approaching social worker.

The social worker was dressed in a nice, light purple button up shirt with dark jeans; she looked to be about 30 years in age. Her shoulder length hair fell nicely on both her shoulders and bounced a little as she walked forward with a bundle of blue blankets in her arms.

“I hope that shouting doesn't happen regularly, I might not let you adopt Peter Parker.” She said with a soft voice. With those words spoken any animosity that had developed between the two was now gone and replaced with dread. The couple became tense.

"I'm kidding, just trying to defuse the tension. Sorry for trying. Which one of you is going to be signing the paperwork?” She asked

“I will.” Tony sighed out in relief. “Steve, why don’t you take Peter while I do this?”  
  
The social worker handed the Peter over to Steve and walked to Tony to begin what would be a very tedious process.

Once handed Peter, Steve stood mesmerized by the small bundle in his arms. He was sound asleep; he had a blue hat, and his hands were clenched into loose fists that were held beneath his chin and on his chest. Peter was extremely tiny in comparison to Steve who could easily hold the infant in one arm.

Without moving, he stood there watching over the sleeping form. Minutes passed and there was no change. It was as if Steve forgot where he was, and who he was with. All he knew was that he had Peter and he never had to let him go.

“Steve…. Steve….” Tony called out to the new parent, failing to catch his attention. Tony walked over to his and shook his shoulder. This brought Steve out of his spell.

“Tony!” Steve said a little surprised, only then remembering where he was. “Is there anything that I have to do?”  
  
“Yeah, could you walk over to Patty and sign where she tells you to. I’ll take Peter.” Steve handed Peter to Tony reluctantly and walked away from his new family.

With Peter in his arms Tony began to walk about the room, never looking up from the baby. Tony had seen many small children and babies in his life, but Peter confused him. He didn’t know what to feel or think about him. Tony felt a mixture of “oh my god, I’m a dad” and “oh shit, I’m a dad”.

Soon, he too was in the same daze that Steve had been in earlier. At some point Tony had walked over to the window that Steve had been pacing in front of no more than 10 minutes ago.

“Tony?” Steve asked him as he placed a hand his shoulder.

Snapping his head up Tony replies “Yeah, what’d I miss?”

“We can take Peter home now.” Steve almost sighed out in relief. He had his “everything is alright” smile on his face; Steve’s eyes were soft and comforting, hell they were twinkling slightly, and the corners of his mouth were turned up slightly forming dimples on both cheeks.

“Great, let’s go then.” Tony said and began to walk towards the door with the word “EXIT” above it. “Bye, bye Patty. You were terrific.” Were Tony’s parting words as he left the office, door held open by Steve.

“Goodbye Miss Morson, thank you for all your help.” Steve said with a small wave goodbye and left, the door closing itself behind him.

 

xxOOxx

 

Home once more, and with a new member to the family, Steve walks into his home holding Peter in his arms. He’s quickly followed by Tony who is reading papers from a file he acquired.

 “He’s asleep.” Steve notices as he enters the living room.

“Great that makes things simpler. Let’s go put him in the nursery, we have stuff we need to do.” Tony says as he puts the files on the coffee table and starts heading up stairs to the bedroom floor.

They walked to their room, but they chose to instead enter the room across the hall from theirs. In that room the walls were painted a baby blue, lighter than the sky, and there was assorted furniture to accompany the nursery: a crib, changing station, rug on the floor, a rocking chair, several other chairs, a round center table, and two chests full of stuffed animals and other baby friendly toys.

Steve set Peter in the crib and stood there for minutes watching the sleeping figure with Tony next to him.

“Tony, I still can’t believe that this is real. We have a son.” There was an edge of excitement in Steve’s voice as he said this, though his voice didn’t rise above a whisper.

“I still don’t believe it. But come on, we still have more baby proofing to do, and Peter’s tired, let him sleep. JARVIS if anything happens let us know immediately, and have the cameras constantly running; I wanna be able to bring up live footage anytime.” Tony said all in a soft voice and while walking out, pulling Steve along with him.

“Yes sir, right away.” Responded the AI system as Steve left the room.

 

xxOOxx

 

Back down stairs the couple sits down on the living room couch, and for a long while they just sit, not saying or doing anything.

“You remember that we have to get this place baby proofed in two weeks. Before Social Services pays a visit. Shouldn’t be too hard, I mean, Peter isn’t going to be in the lab, so that area doesn’t need any fixing. Hell he’ll only be here and in the nursery, ok our room too. We already have those stair blocker things on those levels, which reminds me, JARVIS make note to modify those things so they're weight sensitive.”  
  
“Duly noted sir.” JARVIS replied.

“Where was I?” Tony questioned.

“You were on the topic of baby proofing sir.” JARVIS informed him.

“Oh, right. So we need to put those foamy things on the sharp corners, and lock the drawers and fridge, and other stuff. JARVIS make another note to make the locks only active when Peter is on the floor.”

“Noted and put in the archive sir.”

“JARVIS, you’re perfect. I’m such a genius to have made you.”  
  
“Why thank you sir.”  
  
“Back to baby pro-“

“Tony” Steve said with a small twinge of frustration in his voice.

“Yes my _love_.” He said, dragging out the o sound.

“Shut up.”

“Someone’s a little aggressive today.” Tony teased.

Steve took a small breath and breathed out heavily. “I know that modifying things is right up your ally, and you probably want to get to that right now, but take it easy. Take a moment and enjoy this; we have Peter now, he’s ours.”

Tony stares at him blankly, then he leans back into the sofa and rests his head on Steve’s left shoulder. “Sorry, shutting up now, and enjoying the moment.”

“Thank you.” Steve says as he takes his left arm and runs his hand through Tony’s hair, being careful not to move much and shift Tony’s position.

They stayed like that, in sweet bliss, for God knows how long. Then there was a sharp cry from up stairs.

“Sir, I believe young master Peter is awake.” JARVIS informed them.

“Gee, I couldn’t tell. I thought it was the t.v.” Tony retorted sarcastically.

The two ran back up stairs to find out what the source of the problem was. When they reached Peter’s room, the lights were on and he was squirming around wailing in the crib.  Tony reached down and picked up Peter. He began to walk around the room with a slight bounce, resting Peter’s head on his shoulder, patting his back. Peter kept crying.

“I don’t get it that always works in the movies and t.v shows.” Tony sounded defeated.

“Maybe he’s hungry.” Steve pointed out.

“No, Patty told me that they had just fed him.”  
  
“Sirs, I do believe that young master Peter requires a change of diapers.” JARVIS informed the confused couple.

“Oh great, the part I wasn’t looking forward to.” Tony mumbled out, walking towards the changing station.

“So, any ideas on how to change a diaper?” Steve asked.

“I thought you knew.” Tony said back.

“Um… this isn’t good.” Steve stated.

“Can’t be too hard, just like the movies I think.” With that said Tony began to unbutton Peter’s onesie and pull it up. He took out a new diaper from the stack underneath in the shelf. Then he stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“I… uh… it’s just that… um…”  Tony started, but then the JARVIS interrupted him “Sirs, Miss Romanov is in the living room.”

“Perfect!” Tony said a little too excitedly. “I’ll just go see what she wants, you take care of Peter.”

And without another word he left the nursery, and Steve with Peter. There was a mixture of fury and disappointment on his face, but when he turned to Peter it melted away to confusion.

“What am I supposed to do?” Steve said out loud to himself.

 

xxOOxx

 

Tony came down and saw Natasha looking out the window wearing black jeans, a soft yellow v-neck t-shirt, and black high-heel boots.

"Natasha!" Tony greeted bombastically "What brings you here?"

"I was ordered to come here and make sure Peter was doing fine." Natasha responded matter-of-factly.

"Liar, you just wanna see your new newphew don't you? " Tony teased her.

Tony's face lit up as he realized something. "You would love to see him right now wouldn't you?"

"Just to confirm that is alright." Natasha answered his question.

"Perfect then, let's go." Tony said as he turned to go back up the stairs.

 

xxOOxx

 

Back in the nursery Steve had tried many, many times at changing Peter's diaper. There was a pile of ruined diapers to prove it. Many had the adhesive strips torn off, others were torn and ripped in various other places.

"Tony, how could you leave me?!" Steve exclaimed out as Tony and Natasha entered the nursery.

"I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you later, but I went and found the solution to our problems." Tony answered with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean? All you did was bring... oh I see." Steve stopped himself once he realized Tony's plan.

"What happened here? Stark explain yourself." Natasha demanded.

"I read somewhere once that you went undercover as a nanny to a crime lord’s kid." Tony told Natasha.

"Yeah, so? That doesn't answer my... wait... no, Tony no. I won't he's your brat not mine." Natasha said with a very pissed look on her face.

"Come on Tasha, he's your nephew. Aunts do this kind of stuff for their nephews." Tony pleaded.

"How is it that you're a genius yet you can't change a simple diaper? Look I'm only going to show you two once, so take note." There was an "I'm going to kill you” vibe in her voice as Natasha approached Peter's changing area.

"Oh my God Steve, what were you doing here?" said Natasha with a look of genuine surprise on her face.

Peter was laid down in the middle of the table top, completely naked, Steve had taken off his onsie. To the right there was the pile of massacred diapers. A bottle of talc powder was knocked over and the contents spilled everywhere, coating Peter in a light layer. The baby wipes package had been ripped open and the wipes were all over the place. In short Steve had created chaos using baby hygiene products with Peter in the middle of it. 

Natasha was swift to fix this chaos, all without a single word being said. The ruined diapers had all been dropped off in the trash and a new one was to the right of Peter. She used some of the still good baby wipes to clean off Peter. Natash finished off by lifting both of Peter's legs in one hand, then placing and opening the diaper with another. She let go of Peter's legs and wrapped the diaper around him, applying the adhesive straps.

"This is the only time I'm doing this for you." Natasha said as she picked up Peter and handed him to Tony staring him dead in the eyes.

"JARVIS, you got all of that right?' Tony asked his AI.

"Yes sir." it responded.

Natasha then continued to walk past Tony and out of the building without stopping, and without saying anything more.

"Well I don't think we can ask her to babysit." Tony remarked as he headed to the chaging station. He put Peter's onsie back on, and set him down in the crib.

"Steve mind helping me clean up?"

This question brought Steve out of his daze.

"What? Oh, right sorry." He walked over to Tony and helped him pick up the mess he had made.

"This is gonna be fun, doncha think Steve?"

 

xxOOxx

 

The holographic clock on the night stand read 3:55 am. Everything was quiet until a sharp cry pierced the silence. Peter was awake… again.

“Sir, young master Peter is awake. His vitals show him to be hungry.” JARVIS informed the now awake Steve and Tony.

“I can hear that JARVIS.” Tony snapped back. “Steve it’s your turn.”

“My turn? I just went two hours ago.” Steve was quick to respond.

“And I went a half hour ago.”

“No you didn’t. Peter wasn’t even awake.”

“Sirs, if I may suggest, why don’t both of you go to attend to young master Peter.”

“You’re magnificent JARVIS. I truly outdid myself on your programming.” Tony bragged as he got out of bed. He walked out of the room followed by Steve.

Steve walked downstairs to the kitchen and began fumbling around for a bottle to feed Peter with. Once he found a clean one in the cupboard, he filled it with formula and water and put it in the microwave.

As he put it in the microwave, Tony came down with a still whimpering Peter. Once he reached where Steve was, he kept walking around, bouncing Peter as he went, trying to sooth the boy.

“From what I read, he was supposed to be a quiet kid. I didn’t think he’d cry this much.” Tony remarked.

“Well what do you expect; he’s in a strange environment with two strangers. All he can do is cry.” Steve told Tony as he walked over to the microwave and pull out the bottle.

“Make sure it’s not too hot.” Tony reminded Steve.

“I know, don’t worry, it’s just warm. Hand me Peter.” He reached out for Peter as he said this. With Peter in his arms he sat down in the breakfast nook and put the bottle near Peter’s mouth. Peter stopped crying long enough to see the bottle and open up his mouth; he then began to suck on it, trying to drink up all its contents.

“That’s so much better. Wonder if he’ll stay down this time.” Tony mumbled as he sat down with a small yawn on the opposite side of where Steve sat.

“Who knows, but normally people get sleepy after eating. He might stay down.” Steve responded.

“Steve the bottle, remember tilt it up, unless you want to burp Peter.”

“I know, I know don’t worry.”

“God, I’m tired. I’m not working tomorrow that’s for sure.” Tony commented.

“Why would you anyway, there’s still so much to be done around here. How long do you think you’ll have off, you know, before the company needs you back?” Steve expanded on Tony’s comment.

“I consider that work, I was planning on going to the lab and start working on some things. And Pepper can take care of everything herself, shouldn’t be too much for her to do.”

“Oh, really? What could you be doing that requires you to work in the lab?”

“You know stuff like sensors for the stair gates, amping up the security system, making a robot that changes diapers, maybe a robot teddy bear with JARVIS installed in it. I can’t remember the rest; I have a list in the lab.”

“A robot that changes diapers, are you kidding me?” Steve said as he took the empty bottle out of Peter’s mouth. He stood up and walked to the sink placing the bottle there. Peter began to shift around a bit getting comfortable before falling asleep.

“Hey, that’s a good idea and you know it!”

“Tony, keep it down. Peter might start crying again.” Steve hushed Tony heading for the stairs. Tony rose up and followed suit.  
  
“Oops, and that’s why I’ve never and kids before. Don’t know how to take care of them.”  
  
“Come on Tony, don’t start with that. You won’t know until you try.”

“Steve, I can barely take care of myself, how can I take care of another person? And someone as needy as a baby too.”

“We’ve been over this, you’ll be fine, and remember I’m here to help you.”

They walked into Peter’s nursery, and Steve placed Peter in his crib and walked out slowly. Tony waited for him by the doorway and they walked back together to their room across the hall. Both went to their preferred side of the bed and crawled in, relaxing into the soft mattress.

“I know, but I’ve learned that something always goes wrong. I’m not being pessimistic, that’s just how it is.” Tony continued their conversation.

“Look, you’re tired and I’m tired. Let’s worry about this in the morning when we have the energy to think about it, how does that sound?” Steve asked.

“Sounds good.”

“Great, now sleep.” Steve wrapped his left arm around Tony and used his other hand to ruffle his dark brown hair a bit. Tony pulled in closer and tucked his head under Steve’s chin.

“Goodnight Steve.”

“Goodnight Tony.”


	4. So, We Good Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have been living together for about a year now. Even with their constant fighting, you can tell they're happy together. One day while out on a mission Tony rescues a baby out of a burning building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing my essay for my AP Lang. class, but I really really really don't want to...
> 
> I need serious help -_____-
> 
> Anyway, expect another chapter some time later this week. After 5 I may seriously start lagging it on the updates

**_­2 Weeks Later..._ **

It was 3:45 pm and Steve was in the kitchen with Peter sitting in his high chair. Tony was off again tinkering in his lab, finally having a moment to work on the circuitry for the latest Stark Phone. The first week with Peter had been chaotic with both of the new parents inexperienced and unsure of what to do. It also didn't help that Peter knew something was wrong; he knew that this wasn't his home; he knew that Tony and Steve weren't his real parents. There were nights were he would cry out all night wanting to see his real mother and father. It pained Steve and Tony that they couldn't fix this; both would stay up all night trying whatever they could to sooth the baby. In the end Peter would fall asleep around 4:00 am when he finally cried himself out.

Somehow during the second week Peter began to accept where he was and he finally became comfortable in his new home. There were still occasional nights where he would wake up crying for his missing parents, but all the others he would stay asleep the whole night.

Steve's adjustment to parenthood was relatively smooth; he was still used to waking up in the middle of the night for missions, so Peter's cries weren't completely intolerable. He was grouchy after many sleepless nights, but it's no surprise.

Tony was the one to struggle. He was used to going nights without sleep while working on his latest project, but he didn't expect taking care of Peter to be such a challenge. He was grumpier than usual most of the time, and he kept thinking he was doing everything wrong, that he was being the bad father he feared. It also didn't help that he picked up drinking again after being sober for six months. Steve was there to help him though. When Peter finally started to feel at home Tony began to relax and believe that maybe he was wrong, and maybe he could be a good father. Needless to say Tony was still paranoid and had attempted to hide away in his lab. Steve would go downstairs and drag him back up, kicking and screaming all the way.

This day was an acceptation, since Tony had pulled his act together for the past three days and was actively taking care of Peter. He changed Peter's for those 3 days, bathed him, and fed him too. As a reward for his effort, Steve let Tony work in the lab, since he knew Tony had been thinking up of a new project for a while now.

What both of them forgot was that it had been two weeks since they had taken Peter in. Social services was due for a visit.

 

xxOOxx

 

At 3:55 pm Steve had taken Peter out of his high chair and put him in the play pen in the living room. He then sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv using the remote that had been on the coffee table.

"Master Rogers I have received word from the lobby that Social services is here and wishes to enter the private elevator" JARVIS informed Steve.

Steve sat there for a moment trying to register what JARVIS had just said. He then replied "Wait what?"

"Social services is here for their two week visit sir."

"Oh, um... let them up I guess. Can I get a visual of them?"

"Right away sir."

Steve picked up a tablet on the coffee table which had the video feed and he saw the familiar face of Patty Morson, the social worker that had worked with them to adopt Peter. She boarded the elevator and that was when Steve finally began thinking, Tony was in the lab doing God knows what.

“JARVIS can you call up Tony, tell him about the social worker.”

“Yes sir.”

Ten seconds later Tony’s face appeared on a screen next to the one that was streaming the visual of Patty in the elevator.

“Steve what’s this about Social Services being here? This better not be true” Tony started but was cut off by an explosion in the background. Black smoke filled the entire room, filling the camera’s view so Tony couldn’t be seen anymore.

“Tony what was that?” worry and slight panic laced behind Steve’s voice.

Another explosion “It’s nothing really, just some modifications that aren’t going so well.”

“Tony I thought you were working on the new Stark Phone.”

“I was… until I got bored and started working on the suit.”

“You said-“

“Steve is now really the time to be going over this; isn’t there some social worker coming up in the elevator right now?”

“Fine, get up here as soon as you can.”

“Yes my _loooove_.” Tony said the last word with sarcasm as he stretched out the vowel.

Steve rolled his eyes as the screen blinked out, and then he heard the ding of the elevator door. The second screen that had been monitoring Patty Morson blinked out too. Steve circled around the couch and headed towards the social worker as she stepped out of the elevator.

“Hello Miss Morson. I wasn’t expecting a visit from you” Steve said as he extended a hand to the woman.

Patty shook his hand and said “Please call me Patty. This is standard protocol, a visit from a social worker every two weeks to make sure the child adjusts well and isn’t being mistreated. I believe I told Mr. Stark that I would be coming in two weeks.”

“Oh you did? It must have slipped his mind. Please have a seat.” Steve gestured to the living room area where the sofas were. “Tony should be up here in a bit.”

As if on cue the elevator on the other side of the room, the one leading to Tony’s lab, dinged and the doors opened. A bit of black smoke escaped into room and Tony shuffled out, wiping his face with a red oil rag. Even with his attempts there were still streaks of grease along his right cheek, forehead, and chin.

With that famous award winning Stark smile on his face, Tony strode towards Steve and Patty and greeted “Patty you are looking gorgeous today. Did you do something with your hair? You look positively radiant. “

She shook Tony’s hand and responded “Why thank you Mr. Stark, but flattery only gets you so far. You should know that better than anyone.”

“Tony please, Mr. Stark is too... formal. And is it flattery if it’s true? Please have a seat.” Tony motioned to the sofas.

Patty sat down in the single seater sofa chair to the right of the coffee table. Tony took a seat on the single seater sofa chair on the opposite side of the table. Steve sat down on the end of the curved sectional sofa closest to Tony.

“Thank you Tony. As much as I would love to argue that point, I’m on a tight schedule.  I’m just going to ask a few questions and take a look around to make sure there isn’t anything harmful to Peter here.” Patty said as they all got comfortable in the living room area.

“Of course Miss- er, Patty, ask your questions and we’ll show you around afterwards.” Steve replied calmly and with a smile.

“Ok then, first question, how has Peter been settling in?”

Steve answered this one “Well, at first he would stay awake all night, like he knew this wasn’t his home. But after the first week he finally got comfortable and he sleeps through the night.”

“Perfect, that’s good to hear.” She scribbled notes on a notebook she took out of her bag. “Given the occupation you two have, is there anyone that would take care of Peter while you two are away?”

Again Steve answered “Well right now there is no threat, and if there was, this tower is completely secure. Peter’s room is made to withstand a Hulk attack, and then there’s another safe room in the garage that’s the same as his room. If the tower should come under attack, S.H.I.E.L.D has the access codes to Peter’s room to get him out and take him to the Helicarrier.”

“Glad to see you two prepared for the worst case scenario. How about I get that tour now? I’d like to see Peter’s room.” Patty said as she stood up, notebook in hand.

“Right this way then, Peter’s room is upstairs. Tony do you mind grabbing Peter?” Steve said as he stood up and gestured to the stairs on the same wall as the elevator that leads to Tony’s lab.

“Yeah, sure.” Tony said mechanically as he got up and walked over to Peter. The eight month old in anticipation lifted up his arms, ready to be picked up, and making grabby hands too.

Steve’s facial expression became serious for a moment, and then returned back to a warm smile. He knew something was wrong with how Tony was acting. Tony had been charismatic when he first saw Patty, what caused his sudden indifference?

Leading Patty to Peter’s nursery, he pushed those thoughts to the back of mind. He would ask later, once Patty left. Once they reached the nursery Patty began to walk around taking in everything; from the furniture arrangement, to the contents of the crib, to the clothed in his closet, and even the supplies in the changing station.

“Everything seems fine, mind if I walk around the floor and look at a few things?” Patty asked as she finished looking at the pile of toys in the toy chest in one of the corners of the room.

“Go ahead; feel free to look at anything you need to.” Steve said as he stepped away from the door he had been standing in front of.

When Patty had left the room Steve walked over to Tony who had sat down in the rocking chair. Looking down at him with his arms crossed over his chest Steve said “Tony, what happened? One minute you were in your element, you were calm and confident. Now look at you, you sunk back into that shell you go to whenever something bad happens.”

Again in the same mechanical voice he had used earlier Tony responded “Can we not do this now, Patty might hear us?”

“Don’t think I’m going to forget about this, I’m serous Tony we need to talk.”

Tony just sat in the chair rocking back and forth gently, cradling a sleeping Peter, staring off somewhere far away.

Patty walked back in and said “Well up stairs seems good. That baby gate is pretty impressive, I’m guessing it opens to everyone except Peter right?”

“Tony I think you can tell her more about that.” Steve said

Tony snapped his head up and looked at Patty “Yeah it does. I’ve designed it so it only activates when Peter is on this level of the tower. The ground in front of the gate is weight sensitive, so anyone weighing more than a hundred pounds will set of the sensor and the gate opens automatically.”

“That is impressive. Is there anything else you’ve modified?” Patty asked genuinely curious.

“As Steve had said earlier, the room is Hulk proof. Also I have JARVIS constantly monitoring Peter with the security cameras. I’m also trying to modify a few toys by upgrading the circuitry and adding JARVIS if possible.” Tony responded.

“Looks like Peter is in good hands. Let’s head back downstairs I want to check a few things there.” Patty said as she started heading out of the nursery.

Back downstairs Patty found what had caught her eye earlier. She walked quickly over to the lavish bar, a frown formed on her face as she looked over the vast stock of liquor.

“Mind explaining this to me? Tony, your past is no mystery to anyone, but for the past year or so you haven’t been involved in any incidents. I want to assume that this bar is more for show and entertaining guests, am I right to assume so?” Patty questioned as she stood in front of the bar with her arms crossed over her chest.

“You’re right for the most part. I don’t really use the bar the way I used to. I do have a drink here and there, but I have more important things to do and take care of than to sit around getting drunk.” Tony responded coolly, he tone was even and he said it without pausing.

“I was hoping to hear that.” Patty relaxed and walked away from the bar.”I just have one last question. Tony, what were you doing downstairs? When you came up there was smoke in the elevator.”

“Downstairs is where my lab is. I was working on a few projects, one of which didn’t go so well. There was a small explosion, but nothing too bad. The lab is several levels down and nothing can get in or out unless it has my pass-codes. There is no way Peter can even use the elevator to reach the lab without my permission; I also don’t intend on taking him down there myself either.”

“Looks like I have nothing to worry about then. I’ll be back in another two weeks, and if things go well like they did today I can extend my time away to a month.” Patty said with a smile as she started heading towards the elevator.

“That’s great to hear. I’ll look forward to your next visit.” Steve said as he walked towards the elevator with her.

Tony trailed behind and waved good bye with his free hand as the elevator doors closed. When the doors had closed all the way, he walked back to the sofa and sat down with Peter in his lap. The infant , now awake, at that moment had become fascinated by Tony’s goatee and began to grab at it and run his fingers through the stubble. Steve used this chance and walked in front of Tony with his arms crossed.

“Tony we need to talk.”

“Really? About what?”

“Don’t play stupid, you know what.”

Tony didn’t answer since in that moment he became oh so very intrigued by the pattern on Peter’s shirt.

“Look, I’m not mad, really I’m not. It’s just… I thought we had moved past this. I thought you were going to trust me more and tell what you were thinking more often. This is one of those times where I can help, just talk to me.” Steve sat on the coffee table in front of Tony; he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, eyes focused on Tony’s face trying to read any emotion that would slip through.

For minutes the only sounds that could be heard were Peter’s sound of fascination when he learned how prickly Tony’s stubble was.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and said “Look it’s nothing; I just started thinking about stuff and forgot to pay attention to what was right in front of me again. That’s all, it’s no biggy.”

“No, it is a big deal. I know you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. So just listen; you didn’t mess up, you’re doing fine right now. They’re not going to take Peter away, heck if anything Patty was really happy that he’s here and not somewhere else.” Steve took Peter out of Tony’s hands “I’m going to go feed him. Fix whatever it is that exploded in the lab and come talk to me when you’re ready.” And with that Steve left Tony on the couch and went to the kitchen.

Once Steve was out of sight Tony got up and headed towards the elevator.

 

xxOOxx

 

The clock read 2:35 am and Tony was barely coming out of the lab; not having left since the afternoon. He walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. Thoughts of what had happened that day were running through his mind, and all he could do was bury his head in his hands. After allowing himself a few minutes of self pity, he stood and walked to the other side of the bar and began to pull down all the glass containers of liquor that were on display. He set them on the ground and opened a cabinet door close to the ground. There he place of the bottles he had taken down, and once all where in the said cabinet, he closed the small door.

“JARVIS”

“Yes sir”

“Lock that door. And no matter under any circumstances are you allowed to unlock it. No scratch that, that door is to stay locked until I can pull my head out of my own ass.”

“Understood, and done. Do wish me to inform Master Rogers of this?”

“No that’s not necessary.” And with that Tony walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. In there was a sandwich on a plate with a note on it that read:

_For my favorite genius, billionaire  
playboy, philanthropist. Don’t forget to eat _

Tony took the sandwich out and started heading back towards the elevator. He stopped and contemplated actually going to sleep after eating the sandwich, but then he remembered that he was working on something very important and it had to be done soon.

 _I’m working on the ring, but I don’t even know Steve’s ring size. For a genius I can be so stupid sometimes. I guess I’ll go work on the bear then._ Tony thought as he walked into the elevator and headed down. It was going to be a very long night.


	5. Wait, There's More of You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot spoilers!!!!
> 
> Peter learns to speak, yay!  
> Where's Steve?  
> Peter said what?  
> Tony is what?  
> Who are these people, and why are they here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I should actually write something useful here....  
> hmm... I should probably explain that before the whole shabang in ch.1 happened Bruce had been in Calcutta, and a week before Ch.1 he went to Virginia.

**_3 weeks later…_ **

Steve woke up on the day that Tony had locked away all his liquor, and the first thing he noticed was that the bar shelves were empty. He waited the entire day for Tony to say something, but he never brought it up. Instead it seemed that he finally dropped the ‘I’m a terrible father’ and ‘I’m not good enough’ act. As Steve suspected there was no drastic change, instead over the course of the three weeks he stopped sulking and finally started enjoying himself. Even a miracle happened, Tony on his own, slowly stopped going to his lab. Now he would go every other day for a few hours to check up on things and to make any needed changes. **(A/N: Totally sounds like postpartum to me, but ya know minus the pregnancy. Which makes me wonder…)**

Steve never mentioned a word about all the small changes Tony was making. But he showed his joy on the improvement in other ways; he let Tony order pizza four times in one week, even though he would always limited it to two. Steve was also more than happy to show Tony how happy he was when they had a little alone time.

When Patty Morson returned again, the visit happened without a hitch. She noticed that the bar shelves were empty and that made her overflow with joy. After the routine questions and inspection she was proud to say that she wouldn’t be back for another month.

The Rogers-Stark family was finally functioning the way all families do. The only missing pieces were the extended family members, namely: Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Thor. Uncle Bruce would be the first to join the little trio and fawn over Peter.

Bruce had been visiting Betty and Leonard in Virginia for the past six weeks. He had been with them before the New Jersey incident, but duty called. The friends had a lot of catching up to do, so Bruce chose to go back before returning to Avenger’s Tower.

Tony had offered to send a private jet to pick up Bruce, but as always the humble doctor refused and he took a normal plane. Though Tony refused to be beaten and went to pick up Bruce at the airport. Tony took the largest and longest limo he owned. And because Tony doesn’t half-ass things, he waited for Bruce in the baggage claim area in the Iron Man armor holding a sign that read:

_Doctor Bruce Banner_  
AKA:  
Enormous Green Rage Monster

Let’s just say that Bruce turned a shade of red that Tony had ever only seen on Steve. Oddly enough no one even approached them on the way out, then again would you really mess with not only _Iron Man_ but the _Hulk_ too? Once inside the limo Tony took his helmet off and received a slap in the back of the head from Banner.

That drew out a “what the hell” from Tony, but Bruce just turned and gave him a short glare and then proceeded to look back outside the window. Nothing else was said between the two the whole ride back to the Tower.

When in the Tower Bruce began to fawn over Peter. He fell in love with the little tyke the way only an uncle knows how. The first hour of Bruce’s return was comprised of him sitting in the living room holding Peter, becoming familiar with the kid. Bruce let Peter tug his hair, crawl all over the couch and floor. Tony made a mental note to pick Banner as the babysitter. The second hour of Bruce’s return involved him handing Peter over to Tony and going up stairs to unpack all his things. He returned to his rooms that made up the entire third floor, and found that nothing had been changed.

All the floors had rooms, rooms that were closets, and kitchenettes. But what made Banner’s floor special was that it had several of the rooms converted into medical facilities. It basically looked like Tony had the intention of building a hospital, but then decided to build a house instead, choosing to leave all the medical rooms. With Banner back in the Tower the Rogers-Stark family of three was now four.

 

xxOOxx

 

Bruce came down from his room around 9:47 am and walked into the kitchen intent on having his breakfast. When he walked in he found Steve sitting in the breakfast nook reading the paper; Peter was sitting in his high chair eating his milkless Honey Nut Cheerios.

“Good morning Steve.” Bruce said as he walked over to the coffee machines and poured himself a cup from the only one that was on.

“Good morning Bruce. Did you sleep well?” Steve folded the paper he was reading, set it down and looked at Bruce.

“Yeah I did. Don’t remember the last time I slept that well. Is Tony up yet?”

“I’m glad you like it here. And no he’s still asleep.” Steve took a sip of his coffee.

“Should’ve expected as much, he hasn’t changed much since I left for Calcutta has he?” He picked up a muffin from the batch that was next to the coffee machines.

“Actually he’s changed a lot. He’s given up drinking and he’s cut back working in the lab.”

“That’s wonderful Steve. To think Tony is really trying to make this work is really just wonderful.” Bruce sat down in the breakfast nook on opposite side on the table where Steve was.

“He still struggles, but he’s getting there.”

“How are you adjusting to Peter Steve? I know this isn’t exactly how you planned on starting a family.”

“It’s… not easy, but it wasn’t hard either… if that makes any sense.” Steve half laughs as he says the last part.

“Believe it or not Steve that makes perfect sense. Most first time parents are like that. But judging by the goofy smile Peter is giving you, he likes it here and he’s happy.”  Bruce pointed his coffee mug in the general direction of Peter.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks Bruce I needed that.” Steve said as he stood up and took away Peter’s empty bowl and placed it in the sink.

“Any time, that’s what friends are for.”

“What do you want for breakfast? I can make you something.” Steve offered moving closer to the stove.

“No, you don’t have to. I can make something for myself.”

“Then would you mind watching Peter for me? It’s just I haven’t been able to work out since we got him.” Steve asks shyly.

“Steve, I would love to watch Peter. Go and take a couple hours off.”

“Thanks Bruce, but you’re sure it’s not a bother?”

“If it was a bother I wouldn’t say I’d watch Peter. Now go, you deserve a break.”

“Ok, ok thanks again Bruce.”

“Any time, I love the little guy so I don’t mind.”

With that Steve kissed Peter on the head and headed back up stairs to change.

Bruce stood up from the breakfast nook and turned Peter’s high chair to face the general direction of the stove.

“Looks like you get to spend some time with Uncle Bruce. How does that sound to you?” Bruce asked Peter.

Peter’s response was a high pitched squeal of delight, and him clapping his hands enthusiastically.

“I’ll take that as a ‘sounds good’.”

 

xxOOxx

 

The room was still dark, making the soft blue glow of the arc reactor more prevalent than normal. Tony began to stir in his bed, slowly waking up.

“JARVIS, time.” Tony half mumbled, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“It is 11:24, everyone is awake. Master Banner and young Master Peter are in the living rom. Master Rogers is currently in the gym.” JARVIS responded slowly drawing the curtains open, giving Tony’s eyes ample time to adjust.

 “Tell me there’s coffee.” Tony sat up and put his feet over the edge of the bed.

“Yes, Master Rogers prepared a pot two hours ago.”

“Get one of the coffee makers going, I want a fresh pot.” Tony stood and headed to his closet and picked up a plain black T-shirt and basketball shorts that were on the floor.

“Right away sir.”

And with that Tony walked out of his room and straight for the living room.

xxOOxx

Bruce was sitting on the floor with Peter in his lap where the coffee table had been before. The tv was turned on and the Wiggles were dancing on the screen. Peter was staring at the screen, hypnotized by the images and color.

“I turn on the tv for five minutes and I’ve already been replaced.” Bruce sighed rubbing his eyes. “Is this show really that interesting?” he asked Peter as if expecting a response.

“Hey, don’t bash the Wiggles, they’re the shit.” Tony said defensively as he walked into the living room. He walked around the sectional and sat on the ground next to Bruce. Peter saw Tony sit next to him and saw him as being more important than the Wiggles. He crawled from Bruce’s lap to Tony’s and tried to climb on top of him.

“Whoa there little guy, I know I’m awesomer than the Wiggles, but it’s the morning. I haven’t even had my coffee yet.” Tony said as he stood up with Peter in his arms.

“I’ve noticed you’ve done a little redecorating.” Bruce said while glancing at the bar.

“Yeah, just a bit. They were an eye sore. Took me long enough to get rid of them too.” Tony bounced a giggling Peter as he responded nonchalantly.

“Well it was about time too. I mean everyone has that set up, try being more original.” Bruce sarcastically complains as he gets up to sit on the couch.

“Exactly my thoughts, but now it looks so empty. I’m thinking lava lamps, your professional opinion Dr. Banner?” Tony asks in a very serious tone while facing said area.

“I concur Mr. Stark, lava lamps the definite choice.” Bruce responded with the same degree of seriousness.

“I’ll get on it right away then, but first coffee. Come on Peter now that Steve isn’t around I’ll introduce you to the wonders of coffee.” Tony started walking towards the kitchen.

As if on cue Steve came back up and said “I don’t think so Tony, you’re not giving Peter caffeine, he’s too young.”

“Awe you’re no fun.” Tony said pouting.

“He’s right Tony, Peter’s too young. He’ll develop heart problems and abnormal sleeping patterns.” Bruce adjusted himself to face Tony as he said this.

“Fine,” Tony said defeated, now talking directly to Peter “but now you get to watch daddy drink coffee. Can you say daddy for me? D-A-D-Y” He walked away from the two, still trying to get Peter to talk, and into the kitchen to drink his now brewed coffee.

“I see you have your hands full with that one.” Bruce said jokingly to Steve.

“Which one?” Steve answered in the same manner. Both started laughing.

 

xxOOxx

****

**_2 months later..._ **

 

“But do you have to go?” Tony whined as Steve packed a duffle bag.

“Yes I have to go. Don’t worry I’ll be back in a week.” Steve said, still packing.

“I thought Fury gave us maternity leave or something.”

“No, he never did such a thing. Director Fury has been kind enough to give us time off, but that’s it. Look I’ll be fine. It’s not even a dangerous mission to begin with, just some reconnaissance.”

“Reconnaissance, why doesn’t he just send Clint and Tasha?”

“He has, but he also wants me there.”

Tony sits down on the bed crossing his arms, obscuring the view of the arc reactor. While pouting he complains again “You shouldn’t have to go.”

Steve zips up the duffle bag and sits next to Tony. He puts his arm around Tony and kisses the top of his head. “I know, but there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“Then why am I the only one that doesn’t have to go? Why is Bruce going, he’s not exactly stealthy?”

“Tony, relax. Nothing is going to happen. Peter adores you to no end. And I can pretty much guess that this mission is going to be boring. I’ll probably be sitting in some office for who knows how long.”

“Still not fair.”

“Well moping isn’t going to change anything.”

There was the sound of a helicopter landing on the roof of the Tower as Steve finished his last sentence.

“That would be my ride.” Steve stood as he said this.

He picked up his duffle bag as Tony got Peter from the play pen in their room. They walked to the elevator and found Bruce waiting for them. The ride to the roof top was silent. And once there Tony said a brief good bye to Bruce.

“I’m gonna get bored here without you ya know. As much as I love Peter he doesn’t have a firm grasp on theoretical physics yet.” Tony said giving Bruce a quick hug.

“He’s smarter than you give him credit for. Run it by him again and see if it sticks this time.” Bruce joked. And with that he boarded the helicopter.

“You have that cellphone I gave you right?” Tony asked Steve as he got closer.

“Yeah I do.” Steve showed Tony the new Stark Phone he gave him.

“For the love of that God you’re so fond of don’t lose it. That’s going to be the only thing that’ll keep me from going insane.”

Steve hugged Tony and kissed him chastely on the lips. “I won’t lose it, I promise.”

Tony adjusted Peter in his arms “Say bye to your Pops Petey.”

Steve took Peter in his arms and kissed him on the head “Take good care of your Dad for me.”

Tony took Peter back and received one last kiss from Steve.

“Bye Tony.”

“Bye Steve.”

With that Steve turned to board the helicopter, and he was gone.

“Come one Petey let’s try theoretical physics again.”

Peter giggled excitedly

 

xxOOxx

****

**_2 days later 3:54 pm…_ **

 

Peter is sitting on the rug in the middle of the living room watching Sesame Street. It was an episode about family and how important it is. Tony walked back in from the kitchen holding a bottle and his phone in front of him.

“Yeah he learned to say nap, but he still won’t call me ‘dada’. I feel horrible that I’ve been out ranked by bottle, The Wiggles, toy, and blanket. But other than that he’s fine, I mean look.”

He turned his phone around to face Peter.

_“He really likes watching tv doesn’t he?”_ Steve asked on the other line.

“Tell me about it. Here I am trying to teach him robotics and all he cares about is whether or not The Wiggles are on.”

_“Don’t feel bad Tony. I’m sure he’ll come around at some point. Hey I got to go we’re about to head out.”_

“Alright fine, be careful and tell the group I said hi.”

_“Bye Tony, love you.”_

“Love you too. Bye Steve.”

Tony put the phone in his pocket and sat on the floor next to Peter.

“Alright come ‘ere little guy. What’s this I’m holding?” Tony held the bottle in front of Peter

“Ba‘oh!” Peter excitedly exclaimed knowing that he was going to eat.

“Yup that’s right. Now, what am I?” Tony asked again.

Peter stared at him with a goofy smile on his face but said nothing.

“Of course you don’t know.” Tony sighed. “Here ya go tyke.” He handed the bottle to Peter and Peter himself put the bottle to his mouth.

“JARVIS, what movies are on right now?”

“None that are appropriate for young Master Peter.”

“Great, just fan-tucking-fastic, JARVIS put on that _Finding Nemo_ movie.”

“Right away sir.”

JARVIS adjusted the blinds to block out the afternoon sun enough so the dominant source of light was the tv screen.

“Out of all the movies known to man I can’t believe that you chose this one to be your favorite. I mean come on _Monsters Inc_ or _Toy Story_ would be better. Hold the bottle higher; you’re not getting the formula.” He said as he tilted the bottle higher in Peter’s hands.

The movie started and Peter adjusted himself in Tony’s arms so he faced the screen. The opening scene came on and Peter forgot all about the bottle. Tony took it from his hands and set it off to the side. He stood and found a comfortable spot on the couch, all the while making sure that Peter was facing the screen. The scene where Marlin tried to fight off the barracuda came on and Peter buried his face in Tony’s shirt.

“Oh, that’s right you don’t like this part. It’s ok Petey; look it’s over already.”

The tv showed Marlin holding a cracked egg and naming it Nemo. Peter turned back around, half whimpering and said “Ma ma.” Then he buried his face back in Tony’s shirt.

“JARVIS stop the movie. What did you say Petey?” confusion laced in Tony’s question.

Peter looked up and said “Ma ma.” Again he hid his face in Tony’s shirt.

“Peter, who’s mama?” Tony asked pulling Peter away from him a little.

Peter looked up sniffling a little.

“I’m not mad little guy, just tell me, who is mama?”

Peter reached up a hand and patted Tony in the chest where his arch reactor was.

“I’m mama?” Tony asked pointing to himself.

Peter nodded.

Tony sat back wide eyed for a moment “Oh Petey, out of all the people you know, you choose to call me mom. You are something else. What happened to calling me dad?”

“Mama?” Peter asked tilting his head to one side.

“I’m fine Peter, just a little surprised. So at least now I know who really bottoms now. Wow so I’m the mom in this dysfunctional family.”

Peter smiled his signature goofy smile, though now it had more teeth than it used to before.

 

xxOOxx

****

**_5 days later 3:42 pm…_ **

 

“Ok, let’s try this again Peter, who am I?” Tony asked for the millionth time pointing to himself.

“Mama!” Peter cheered gleefully.

“No Peter it’s dada.” Stony sighed in frustration.

“Mama!”

“Fine you win, call me mama. But I’m so holding this over you when you’re older.”

Tony walked to the cabinets from Peter’s highchair near the breakfast nook. He took out a jar of baby food and put the contents in a small bowl.

Steve came up in the elevator. He did so undetected, thanks to JARVIS’s help. He set his duffle bag down and quietly made his way to the kitchen stopping at the entrance, hiding slightly behind the wall.

“Ok Peter let’s see how smart you are. What’s this?” Tony asked holding up a spoon as he made his way over to the nook. He took a seat and turned Peter’s chair to face him.

“Poon.”

“Good, what about this?” he pointed to the bowl.

“Po.”

“Ok, I’m defeated you are smart. Now here’s the bonus question, get this right and you get a cookie.”

Peter squealed bouncing a little in his chair.

“Who am I?” Tony pointed to himself.

“Mama!”

“You’re never going to call me dada are you?” Tony sighed, defeated yet again by the ten month old.

“I think it’s cute.” Steve said casually leaning against the wall.

“Holy shit! Steve! You scared the living crap out of me. You said you were coming back tomorrow.” Tony said as he stood and walked towards Steve.

“Language Tony; and I lied. I wanted to surprise you. Looks like you surprised me instead.” Steve hugged Tony as he finished speaking and then kissed him passionately, driven by a powerful hungry the separation had created.

“I missed you Capsicle.” Tony said as he pulled away.

“I missed you too.” Steve said, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“So, what are the chances you’ll forget about Peter calling me mama?” Tony questioned.

“None at all.” Steve answered smile at the thought.

“Thought so; we’re gonna hold this over him when he’s older aren’t we?”

“Oh definitely.”

“We’re gonna hold what over him when he’s older?” Bruce asked as he walked in with Natasha and Clint.

“Easier if I show you.” Tony said as he broke away from Steve. He walked over to Peter, picked him up, and walked back to the group.

“Peter who am I?” Tony asked pointing to himself.

“Mama!” Peter excitedly answered clapping his hands.

“Ha! I knew I like the kid. At least now we know who bottoms.” Clint remarked.

“Har, har, very funny.” Tony retorted.

“Tony, where on earth did Peter get the idea to call you mom?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t know. We were watching _Finding Nemo_ , and when it got to the part where all the clown fish eggs were gonna get eaten, Peter hid his face in my shirt and said ‘mama’. I was honestly surprised when he said that.” Tony recounted the event.

“Well as long as you don’t might it’s alright, right?” Steve asked Tony as he took Peter from him. Finally holding his son after a week of separation, Steve kissed the top of his head and held him tightly. Peter tried to hug back by putting his short arms around Steve’s neck, but he couldn’t reach all the way.

“So I’m guessing you two are moving back in?” Tony asked Clint and Natasha.

“Yeah, after living the life of luxury here, S.H.I.E.L.D rooms just pale in comparison. Plus I wanna become Peter’s favorite uncle.” Clint said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Good luck with that, Peter loves Bruce.” Tony responded jokingly.

“Is that a challenge? We’ll just see about that.” Clint laughed as he headed towards the elevator to his rooms on the top floor.

“What about you Tasha, you plan on staying?” Steve asked.

“I don’t see why not. We’re going to have some time off, might as well spend it here.” Natasha replied matter-of-factly.

“Aw come on Tasha admit it, you wanna be with your little nephew Peter.” Tony quipped.

Natasha ignored Tony, picked up her bag and walked towards the elevator to go up with Clint. She occupies the floor beneath Clint’s.

“I’m so right. But aren’t I always?” Tony remarked smugly.

“Tony, you don’t even want to get me started.” said Bruce.

“Fine, fine I won’t say anything anymore.” Tony surrendered with his hands up.

“I have some things I need to go over with you. Can you meet me in the lab in about half an hour?” Bruce asked Tony as he reached for his bag.

“Sure thing Brucey, take your time and get settled back in.” Tony answered. And with that Bruce headed for the stairs to head for his floor.

“Hey Tony.” Steve said

“Yeah Cap?”

“Peter’s birthday is coming up in two months.”

“Yeah, I know. What do you wanna do for it? I was thinking this massive party. I know this guy-“ Tony started before he was cut off by Steve giving him a look.

“How about we just keep it simple? A little get together here. I mean we don’t want to overwhelm Peter with a bunch of people.”

“That works too I guess. But I still like the idea I had. We can talk about it later, let’s go up stairs and get you unpacked.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The Tony walked over to pick up Steve’s bag, and headed towards the stairs that led to their floor. Steve walked up the stair, still holding Peter, along with Tony. It was a good day; Steve came home to Peter and now Clint and Natasha were home with them. The Rogers-Stark family was now at six.


	6. Oops and Don't Talk About the Fondue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I finally posted a chapter....
> 
> This chapter is a lot shorter than how I would have it, but for the sake of my sanity, I will now keep my chapters short. I'll try now to really post them once a week, if not expect a really long chapter or a double post.
> 
> This goes over what happened on the social worker's last visit. Also JARVIS doesn't refer to people as Master and stuff any more; that's tedious, I'll go with more Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers. It's not the complete story; the rest is in chapter 7, which is done already. I will post that chapter next Friday, for sure.
> 
> And a quick side note, does anyone have any good 00q fics. It's my new ship and I'm really dying for a mind blowing story. And if it's not too much work, can it be a work in progress too?

**_4 months later 10:15 am…_ **

“Peter, let’s see if I really am your favorite uncle.” Clint said he picked up the 14 month old baby. He carried him from his highchair and over to the living room. Bruce was sitting on the sectional watching TMZ when Clint stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

“It’s now or never, today is the day we find out who the favorite uncle is.” Clint issued his challenge.

“Does it have to be right now? I’m watching tv.” Bruce asked annoyed.

“Come on Bruce, that show’s crap. I know for a fact you don’t like it.”

“I never said I didn’t. Besides, it was starting to get good. They just showed pictures of Robert Downey Jr. and his new son.”

“Really, he has another one? Hey Bruce did you ever find it kinda weird that him and Stark look alike?”

“Actually yeah, do you think they’re related?”

“Maybe, we could… no wait, you’re distracting me. We still need to figure out who is the favorite.”

Bruce picked up the remote, turned off the tv, and stood up. “Fine let’s just get this over with. You’re crazy though, it doesn’t matter who the favorite uncle is; Peter’s just a baby, he won’t remember who he picks.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong my glasses wearing friend, he will remember. He’s going to subconsciously pick which of the two of us he likes the best.” Clint answered smugly.

“Oh really, enlighten me.” Bruce asked skeptically.

“Watch,” Clint said as he set Peter down on the couch. “Petey, I’m Uncle Clint. Can you say Uncle Clint?”

“This is your master plan, asking Peter to say your name.”

“All the movies and tv shows prove that whosever name a baby learns to say first, that person is going to be their favorite.” Clint remarked matter-of-factly.

“You’re… no I’m not even going to try. Good luck with that Clint. Try not to traumatize Peter.” Bruce said as he started walking towards the elevator that leads to the lab.

“See, this just proves that Peter will love me best!” Clint yelled after Bruce as the elevator doors closed.

“Clint, don’t get full of yourself, Petey loves me best. Isn’t that right little tyke?” Tony said as he came down the stairs. He walked over to the sofa and picked up Peter.

“Ma ma.” Peter said as he buried his face into Tony’s neck.

“See, I’m the favorite.” Tony remarked smugly.

“You don’t count, you’re his dad. No duh he likes you and Steve best.” Clint said as he sat down defeated. “Anyway, what are you doing up so early?”

“Today is social service’s last visit. She tends to show up whenever she wants. It doesn’t look good if I’m asleep and Peter’s crawling all over the house.” Tony responded as he put Peter in his play pen and walked towards the kitchen.

“Oh shit, that’s today?” responded Clint, surprise in his voice.

Tony walked back with a cup of coffee “Language. And yeah it’s today, so if you have anything illegal in the tower, which I may or may not know about, hide it or get rid of it.”

“Fuck! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Clint yelled out as he ran to the elevator.

“It was on the calendar, not my fault you don’t check it!” Tony yelled after Clint as he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

Peter started giggling. The second elevator door opened and Natasha stepped out.

“Do I even want to know?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Unless you have something illegal in the tower, plan on doing something illegal in the tower, and/or have anything that could potentially be harmful to Peter that isn’t under lock and key, then no.” Tony answered using his fingers to count off his list.

“Why does it matter, Peter isn’t allowed past your floor?” Natasha asked again.

“Does no one read the calendar?” Tony sighed out in frustration.

“Wait, hold on.” Natasha said as she pulled out her phone. Her shoulders slumped a little, and she quickly turned around and headed back towards the elevator. She boarded without saying a single word.

“I guess no one does. Come on Peter, you get to watch mama try to make breakfast.” Tony said as he stooped down to pick up the toddler.

 

xxOOxx

****

**_4:28 pm_ **

Pepper sat in a cushioned lounge chair on the balcony. She was holding Peter in her arms, bottle feeding him.

“Normally I’d be complaining that I got stuck with the grunt work Peter. Last time Tony tried taking care of another living thing’ let’s just say it didn’t go well. All I have to say is thank God I don’t have to be on him to take care of you, and I get to enjoy the simple things in life, like spoiling you like the bad aunt that I am.”

Peter stared up at Pepper blankly, still sucking on his bottle.

“Now don’t tell your dads, but we have a bet going to see who’s going to crack first and go on some kind of murderous rampage.”

“Miss Potts, Miss Patricia Morison is currently walking towards the elevator. I would advise you bring Peter, and tidy up.” JARVIS informed her.

“Where are Steve and Tony?” Pepper asked, walking back inside the living room.

“Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers are still at the supermarket. I am currently dialing Mr. Stark’s mobile.” JARVIS answered quickly, just as the elevator dinged. A frustrated looking social worker stepped out.

“Ms. Morison, hi there, how are you?” Pepper greeted as she walked up to her. “My name is Pepper.” She extended her free hand to Patty.

“Call me Patty. Sorry I’m late, traffic was a pain. Is it always this bad around here?” Patty said shaking her hand gently.

“Only today, we have major representatives, and supply trucks coming in and out.” Pepper said as she led Petty to the sofas. “Please have a seat, I’m sure Steve and Tony will be back soon.”

“Miss Potts, I have Mr. Stark on hold.”

“See, Tony’s probably going to say that he’s on his way back already.” Pepper said as she set Peter down in the play pen, and took out her phone.

_“Pepper, please tell me JARVIS was kidding when it that Patty is there.”_ Tony asked in and anxious tone.

“I didn’t know you programmed JARVIS to be able to lie.” Pepper responded sarcastically.

_“Shit, I thought I had more time.”_

“Tony, you’ve been gone for an hour. What are you and Steve doing anyway?”

_“Like I said when you first asked, we’re at the grocery store.”_

“How busy can you be at the grocery store?”

_“You’d be surprised. We’ll be there soon. Steve put the fondue dow-.”_ Tony said before he quickly hung up.

“They’ll be here soon.” Pepper said to Patty as she put her phone away, trying hard not to blush.

“Is something wrong Pepper?” Patty asked, raising an eyebrow. “Sounds like Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers… are up to something?”

“Yeah they are, but they shouldn’t take long. How about I get you something to drink, would you like anything?” Pepper tried to divert her attention.

“No thank you. I have a quick question for you Ms. Potts. It says here that Mr. Stark had selected you to be Peter’s legal guardian in the event that anything were to happen. Is this true?” Patty asked as she set down her bag, and took out her clipboard.

“Yeah, that’s right. Are you going to need to look at my home?” Pepper questioned.

“No, if Peter stays in Mr. Stark’s and Mr. Roger’s custody that won’t be necessary. Now, I have other pending appointments, I think it’s best I finish here as soon as I can.” Patty said as she headed towards the elevator.

“Well I don’t want to keep you here too long. Go ahead and start, I’ll be up catch up in a bit.” Pepper said as she went to pick up Peter.

 

xxOOxx

****

**_4:43 pm_ **

Pepper walked up the stairs, Peter in hand. She had originally planned on finding Patty, but she found Clint wandering down the hall.

“Clint! What do you think you’re doing here?” Pepper whisper-shouted.

“I’m looking for Stark. You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find a dead bolt lock around here would you.” Clint asked.

“There should be some in the lab. Why do you need locks?” Pepper asked in a hushed tone.

“Well I kinda keep a dozen or so guns and a spare bow set on my floor.” Clint half mumbled in response.

“You what?!” Pepper whisper-shouted again. “And you waited until now to deal with it. What were you doing until now?”

Shying away Clint answered “I was, um… playing Halo 3 multiplayer…”

With that Pepper snapped “Oh my fucking God! Clint! Go and dump everything by the lab door, tell JARVIS to take care of it!” Pepper’s voice was shrill.

“Any louder and she’ll hear us, damn.” Clint retorted, trying not to leave in total disgrace.

“Who’s ‘she’?” Patty asked.

Both Pepper and Clint jumped. Somehow Patty was able to sneak up on the master assassin. **(Never underestimate the powers of a social worker XD)**

“No one in particular.” Pepper fumbled with her words.

“Ok...” Patty replied, slightly suspicious. “Now, would you be Dr. Banner or Mr. Barton?” Her question was directed to Clint. “Crouching behind Pepper isn’t going to make me unsee you.”

Clint quickly and fluidly stood up from his hiding place, and stepped in front of Pepper, hand extended. “Hello there Ms. Morison, I’m Clint Barton, but you can call me Clint.” Barton introduced himself in a suave voice.

“Hitting on her isn’t going to make her like you either.” Pepper asided coldly to Clint.

“Whispering about me isn’t going to make me less suspicious either.” Patty interjected sarcastically.

“Right of course, sorry. It’s just Clint can be pretty childish sometimes.” Pepper said, gritting her teeth and jabbing her elbow into Clint’s side.

“Ow! I mean… how about I show you around the rest of the tower? Pretty sure you’ve seen all of it, but one last look couldn’t hurt.” Clint said while rubbing his side.

“Actually could you take me up to your floor? The file says you’re a new resident, need to make sure your floor is safe.” Petty ordered as she walked over to the elevator.

Clint, catching up to her said,” I don’t think that’s necessary. Peter isn’t allowed past this floor under any circumstances.”

“I’m aware of that, but I still have a job to do. Which floor?” Patty informed him in an assertive tone.

“Top floor.” Clint caved in.

“Thank you.” Patty entered the elevator, followed by Clint and they headed up the elevator.

“Shit Tony, where are you?” Pepper fumed as she headed down stairs, Peter starting to nod off in her arms.


	7. The Time Tony Was Nice To Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the social service visit YAY!!!!!
> 
> See I told you I would update on Friday. Truth be told I forgot it was Friday, but looky a new chapter. No time for a little story:
> 
> There once was a chicken...
> 
> It wrote fanfiction. It keeps that said fanfiction in a purple notebook. One day, while out an about in the town, the chicken left the notebook on a table. When the chicken got home it started panicking, ti couldn't find the notebook. It look everywhere for it, but it was nowhere to be found. All the work that the chicken had done was lost. There were still the 7 chapters the chicken had typed up, but the work for chapters 8 and on were gone.
> 
> This is a relavent little story since hey guess what, I'm the chicken. So I'm not sure, but I think chapter 8 is going to be a little late, maybe a day or two. I need some time to mourn the loss of my work. Not to mention the school work I had in it too, 3 photography projects, 3 Spanish assignments, and club paper work...
> 
> It has been a fan-tucking-fastic day... I mean that with all the fucking sarcasm in my being...

**_5:23 pm_ **

 

Tony and Steve walk into the living room. Pepper is sitting, curled up on the sofa reading a book.

“Well, you missed the social worker.” Pepper said scornfully. “She went to Clint’s floor. I don’t know how, but he was able to hide all his weapons. She did ask though, why there are scorch marks on the walls.”

“Pepper I am really sorry. Traffic was a bitch. We really wanted to be here.” Tony was apologizing in a sincere tone that’s alien to him.

“Please don’t be mad Pepper, there really was a lot of traffic. And our usual grocery store was out of stock. We had to go to another store.” This time Steve was the one apologizing.

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Clint, he had to cover up for your mistake Tony.” Pepper stood up, she put her shoes on, and grabbed her purse. “I’m going home. Go and give Clint a cookie or something, he hasn't moved from that spot for 15 minutes.” She pointed to the hologram display on the table.

“Before I go, Tony, we have a meeting with the Italian reps tomorrow. Meeting’s at 2:30; try to get him to be on time Steve.” With that Pepper headed towards the elevator. “Peter’s in his room by the way.” were her last words before the elevator doors closed.

“I’ll go talk to Barton.” Tony said,” Go and check on Peter. He’s probably asleep.”

“Tony, try to be nice. Barton is pretty upset, don’t aggravate him.” Steve warned.

“I’ll be nice; I’ll hold his hand and everything.” Tony joked as he headed to the other elevator.

“Tony, please take this seriously.” was all Steve said before he headed up the stairs to a sleeping Peter.

“Sheesh, I know, I know.” Tony boarded the elevator and headed to the top floor.

 

xxOOxx

 

Clint is sitting on the balcony, just staring out at the New York traffic. He finds it oddly soothing to watch the stop and go of traffic. Even from up on the top floor he can still make out the shapes of people, walking down the street. Clint begins to wonder what it would be like to be another person walking down the street.

 _Wait, when did I get all sentimental and shit,_ Clint thought, mentally slapping himself.

_I blame Peter, he’s making me domestic. I need to go out more. Maybe I can get Bruce to go out sometime._

The elevator door dinged down the hall and Clint contemplate for a second getting up and hiding. He pushed the idea from his head, remembering he was too lazy and too comfortable to get up.

Tony walked into Clint’s room and then over to the balcony. He sat down and let his legs dangle off the edge in between the railing. Both men sat in silence, watching the workings of the city in silence. Some 10 minutes pass and both are still watching the cityscape.

“You know, I get why you like to watch everything from a distance. It puts everything into perspective.” Tony final broke the silence.

No response.

“Steve says he’s sorry. I told him it was a bad idea, but like always, he’s a stubborn little prick.”

Still nothing.

“It also... may, or may not, have been my fault that we took a detour. Really it was the traffic; I really hate traffic. That was the reason why I had the Malibu house built.

“Really? I thought you built it to hold your ego.” Clint retorted, finally speaking to Tony.

“That too, but it only hold 1/3 of my ego anyway.” was Tony’s remark.

“Really, only 1/3? What about the other 2/3?” Clint was curious.

“1/2 is here in the tower, the other… 1/6 is strapped to my armors.” Tony had to pause and think while he answered.

“Damn, you really are an egotistical bastard.”

“And damn proud of it.” Both Tony and Clint were laughing now.

“Am I forgiven, or do I have to buy you an archery range?”

“Well a shooting range would be a nice bonus.”

“You know what, go get attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped helically around an axis.”

Go what?” Clint had a confused look on his face.

Tony stood up and looked down at Clint,” When you figure that out, without Bruce’s help, I might buy you that shooting range." He started to walk out of Clint’s room when he added,” Oh and you might want to tell Steve you’re not mad. He’ll mope for a week if you don’t.”

“I’ll get on that.” Clint stood up and walked inside,” Oh and Stark…”

“Yeah?” Tony responded as he turned around.

“You might want to have Dummy or U send my weapons back up.” Clint added, like an afterthought.

“Where are they?” Tony was starting to grow concerned.

“In your lab.”

“How did you get… no you know what, I don’t wanna know. Whatever you moved or broke fix it, put it back, replace it, don’t care. Trust me, if I find out, you’re cleaning all the windows in the tower. Inside and outside.” Tony walked out without another word.

 _Scary, gotta give props to Steve for being able to put up with him. Need to remember that Stark could probably make me disappear if he wanted to._ Clint threw himself on top his bed, ready to fall asleep then and there. His phone vibrated and he groaned. Reluctantly he turned so he was on his back, he took his phone out form his front left pocket. He had a message from Natasha:

_I have 13 things of yours._

His phone vibrated in his hands. Another message from Natasha:

_Make it 14 things. Bored._

That was all Clint needed to jump out of bed and start sprinting down the hall to the floor beneath his. Natasha was bored, and he owed her a favor.

 _I don’t need sleep, it’s overrated anyway._ Clint thought as he took the stair steps two at a time.

 

xxOOxx

****

**_The Next Day 10:58 am_ **

 

It was one of those rare mornings that everyone was awake at the same time. It was one of those rear mornings that they all had breakfast together. It was one of those rare mornings where Steve and Clint cooked breakfast together. It was one of those rare mornings that they used the dining room table on the 5th floor that could sit 16 people. It was also one of those rare mornings that Thor and Loki would visit.

It was as sunny as it could be in New York at the start of October. There was a slight cold breeze in the air, with a few stray clouds in the sky. And yet there was the crash of thunder.

Inside Avengers Tower, thunder echoed slightly through the halls and floors. On the 5th floor Steve and Clint stopped cooking registering what had just happened, and what it meant. Natasha sat at the dining table, flipping through _New York Times_ , the thunder didn't faze her.

Peter started crying across the hall from Tony.” Well shit, there goes the quiet breakfast I was hoping for.” Tony got up and half ran to Peter’s room.

Picking him up from his crib, Tony tried to sooth him” Hey come on Peter, it was only Uncle Thor and maybe Uncle Loki. Shh… it’s ok sweetie.”  
Peter was still crying up a storm and showed no signs of stopping. Tony decided to take Peter to the roof top; maybe seeing Thor will stop his crying.

On the roof Loki and Thor were dressed in their Asgardian armor, capes and chain-mail galore.

“We could have taken a taxi Thor.” Loki complained as he walked a bit, straightening out his armor and cape.

“None sense brother, Midgardian transportation is lacking in haste.” Thor responded as he began to walk towards the elevator’s rooftop entrance.

“Liar, you just prefer to make a spectacle of yourself.” Loki quibbed.

“I do not lie brother. The Midgardians have yet to develop an effective form of public transportation. Do you not see how congested the streets are from these taxis they use?”

“Thor you fail to realize that thunder—“Loki started but the elevator door opened, and Tony holding a crying Peter stepped out.

“Would it be too hard for you two to take a freakin’ taxi or something? You woke Peter up with that thunder.” It’s no wonder why Peter calls Tony mama; he can definitely nag like one.

Thor set down Mjölnir and walked to Tony and Peter. Tony handed Peter to Thor, but Peter kept crying.

“Come now young Peter, it is I Thor.” He was holding Peter put in front of him.

“He doesn't like it when you hold him like that.” Tony said arms crossed.

Thor adjusted how he held Peter. But Peter was still crying. “Young Peter, why do you persist this crying? Are you not pleased to see me?”

Peter stopped crying, but was still whimpering. He looked up at Thor as if he was expecting something. When nothing happened he reached for Thor’s hair, grabbed a fist full, and yanked hard.

“Ah! Peter, what is the meaning of this?!” Thor shouted in surprise.

That was all Peter needed to start crying again.

“Nice one Thor; here hand him over.” Tony reached out for Peter.

Loki took Peter from Thor instead, and started bouncing him in his arms. “Thor you really are barbaric.”

It took a couple of seconds for Peter to realize that Loki was holding him. For some reason, deeming Loki the best of the three, he stopped crying and wrapped his chubby, baby arms around Loki’s neck.

“Son of a bitch, you are the favorite uncle. Don’t tell Clint, he'll be devastated.” Tony had a look of surprise on his face.

“It’s called experience Stark, which is something you are apparently lacking.” Loki walked into the elevator.

“Yeah well not all of us are mother to an eight-legged horse.” Tony joined Loki in the elevator.

Loki glared at Tony, he opened his mouth to say something, but Thor cut in,” Come friends, let us join the others for breakfast.” Thor stepped in between the two, and Tony pressed the button for the fifth floor. 


	8. So What Did Happen On Peter's Birthday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to find out what happened on Clint's floor. Scorch mark mystery reveled!!!!!  
> Also now we get to see what happened on Peter's birthday too.
> 
> By the by, I'm taking some time off until after New Year's day. Just cause I'm not going to be home for a while, and I have homework to do. So by the 4th chapter 9 should be up, give or take a day or 2.
> 
> And I didn't have time to proof read, so if you find any mistakes point them out, I'll fix them when I can.

**_11:16 am_ **

 

Clint and Steve walked in, each pushing a cart full of waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and 2 pitchers of orange juice and milk. Natasha was still reading the _New York Times_ , but now she was joined by the two Asgardians, this time in street clothes, and Tony sitting next to Peter in his highchair. The group of 7 was occupying the end of the table closest to the door.

Stark Tower was known for being at the forefront of the latest and greatest technology. And yet, the 5th floor dining room was something paradoxical; step through the automatic sliding doors, leave the present behind, and enter a room of an era past. A grandiose 16 seater table made out of mahogany in the center of the room, with matching baroque patterned chairs, red and gold. The center pieces were several candles in spiral fixtures, each on lace covered, circular fabric bases.

Clint and Steve started to place the assortment of dishes around the table; Peter was fussing in his highchair, bored as toddlers get with lack of excitement. Tony was teasing Clint for wearing an apron (Steve’s rule), Loki and Natasha were discussing current events, and Thor was entertaining himself with the comics section. Bruce walked in with an air of calm around him.

“Glad you could join us Brucey. How did the yoga go?” Tony asked, sarcasm laced in his words.

Timidly, Bruce shuffled over to the open seat on Tony’s right-hand side. “It was very relaxing. Maybe you should try it, you might stop needing coffee in the morning to function.” Bruce remarked.

“Touché.” Tony took a sip of his coffee.

“Friend Stark, if memory serves me, was yesterday not the last of the social service visits?” Thor asked from across the table already piling up his plate with food.

“Yeah it was. And I think it was a success.” Tony answered and then forked pancake into his mouth.

“Successful my ass!” Clint shouted his mouth full of waffle and bacon.

“Language.” Both Steve and Natasha scolded in unison.

Clint made an audible gulp,” Sorry, but come on, we almost got busted because of Stark’s stupid mistake.”

“I resent that. Whose genius idea was it to have Peter’s birthday party on their floor with flammable material hanging on the walls?” Tony defended.

“Whose genius idea was it to let the party happen on said floor?” Clint snapped.

“At least I wasn’t too lazy to not get the cake, and let the clumsy robot get it.” Tony set his fork down and stood up.

“Are you accusing me Stark?” Clint also stood, pushing his chair back.

“I’m not saying it’s not your fault if that’s what you mean.”

“Wanna take this outside?” Clint crossed his arms, chest huffed.

“Glad—“ Tony almost completed.

“Ladies!” Natasha slammed her palms on the table,” unless you’re willing to put on bikinis, fight in kiddy pools full of chocolate pudding, and have me record you, sit your asses back down and have breakfast like normal people."

Stunned, both men sat down. After a moment Tony commented,” You’ve put a lot of thought into that haven’t you?”

Natasha got a little flustered and sat back down,” That video would actually make a lot of money on eBay. Only reason why I said it.” Natasha tried to sip her orange juice nonchalantly.

“How about we drop Peter’s birthday as a topic?” Steve interjected in a semi-assertive tone. It was obvious he was more than a little annoyed.

“So… uh… Thor, Loki, how is Asgard this time of year?” Bruce tried to divert.

 

xxOOxx

****

**_2 Months Earlier, August, Peter’s Birthday_ **

 

“Please Tony, you won’t regret it. My floor has the best view anyway.” Clint was trailing behind Tony in his lab.

“Clint, Peter won’t even remember this birthday, why does the view matter?” Tony was checking stats on several holographic displays.

“It matters because the… um…the pictures!” Clint paused in between, making it up as he went.

“The pictures?” Tony had a questioning look on his face.

“Yeah the pictures. We can open all the windows and use the balcony, that’ll make for nice pictures.”

Tony was silent for a few minutes, moving images around on the display. Sighing he rubbed his eyes and turned to Clint,” Fine, but you have to disarm everything on you floor.”

“Awesome!” Clint cheered, and jumped, and did a little dance. “You won’t regret it Stark.” With that Clint bolted to the elevator.

“I think I’m regretting it already.” Tony turned back to the screens. “JARVIS how’s the programming for CLARC?”

“96% complete sir. Would you like to make any last minute modifications to the skeleton sir?” JARVIS inquired.

“No, put the stuffing and fur on it. Just make sure I can access the control panel.” Tony shuffled over to a metallic skeleton that resembled a 2 and a half foot bear. DUMMY brought over what looked like to be a teddy bear’s exterior. Tony sat down and began the final process of making the bear look like a bear.

 

xxOOxx

****

**_3 Hours Later_ **

 

“Natasha how is the banner coming along?” Steve asked as he set down the last bowls of chip and dip on the table.

Natasha answers after a few moments. She jumps off a step ladder.” I’m done with the banner.”

“Can you do me a favor then?” Steve asked a little meekly.

“Sure Cap. Let me guess, you want me to drag Tony out of his lab?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Please and thank you Tasha. And on your way down could you send Barton and Bruce up?” Steve was moving about the room, adjusting small things here and there.

“Sure thing, and Steve…” Natasha was standing at the door way.

“Yeah?” Steve looked up from a table.

“Try and relax. It’s a small birthday party with friends; it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“Ok, I’ll try.”

 

xxOOxx

 

“Red or blue, red or blue, red or blue. JARVIS, which is better, red or blue?” Tony kept switching between holding a red or blue ribbon up.

“I believe a green ribbon would work best with the yellow wrapping paper.” JARVIS responded.

“Yeah, I think so too. Ok wrap up CLARC and sent it up when it’s ready.” Tony took off his goggles, set down the ribbons, and walked to his bottle of Gatorade on the other side of the lab. He was watching DUMMY and U wrap Peter’s present when Natasha walked in.

“You do know that Steve is freaking out upstairs right?” Natasha remarked. She was standing nect to Tony watching the robots work.

“Yeah I know. It’s best to let him freak out on his own. If I’m there, we’ll start fighting. Besides, I like him when he’s a little riled up.” Tony winked at Natasha, still sipping his Gatorade.

Natasha just rolled her eyes.

 

xxOOxx

****

**_Later That Night_ **

 

“Ok, come on everyone, pick a spot and stand still.” Bruce was trying to wave everyone into the picture. The whole family was there: Clint, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Pepper, Steve, Tony, Peter, Happy, and Bruce.

“Tony try to keep Peter still, he’s not looking at the camera.” Bruce asked as he set the self timer and rushed to his spot nest to Natasha.

The orange light on the camera began the count down at the same time DUMMY and U rolled in with Peter’s cake, candles lit. The camera flashed, and everything went to hell. DUMMY and U became disoriented because of the light, they sent the cake flying. It hit the wall and the sparkling candles caught the streamers and posters on fire.

Flash after flash kept going off, taking more, and more pictures. There was a frame by frame sequence of the Avengers breaking into action, trying to stop the fire. Not too long after the last picture was taken, the sprinklers kicked in and extinguished the fire. There were scorch marks along the wall and ceiling were the streamers used to be.

Steve took Peter from Tony and bolted out of the room. Tony started running to the control panel aiming for the fire alarm. Clint and Natasha pulled table cloths out and tried patting down the fire. Thor focused on keeping Bruce out of sight of the blaze. Bruce’s eyes were his tell-tale green, and Thor was doing his best to get Bruce out of here.

Loki just stood back, leaning against a wall, sipping punch. He looks on with a gleeful gleam in his eye, and a mischievous smile on his lips,” Midgardians and their ludicrous machines. I’m glad I chose to attend this festivity.”

 

xxOOxx

****

**_2 Months Later, October 1:23 pm_ **

 

“Red or blue?” Tony was holding up 2 different colored ties in front of the mirror.

“Definitely the red one.” Steve said peaking out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry.

Finishing tying his tie, Tony says,” I have a few minutes before I have to go Steve. We could—“

CLARC walked into their room, knocking on the wall first,” Sirs,” CLARC interrupted in a voice similar to JARVIS,” Peter is becoming restless. I believe he is going to wake up soon.”

Tony made a groan and pouted at Steve.

“You heard him Tony, Peter is waking up. Why don’t you go to the meeting a little early?” It was said as more of a command than a question, as Steve walked out of the room in only denim jeans and a towel around his neck.

“What and no good bye kiss?” Tony whined, standing in front of the bed.

Steve strode over to Tony; he put one hand on his lower back, pulling him in, closing the space in between their chests. With his other hand, he grabbed Tony’s chin in between his thumb and index finger, and tilted his head up. Slowly Steve lowered his head and kissed Tony softly on his lips. Gently Steve nipped at Tony’s lower lip, and Tony melted into the kiss.

Peter’s crying ruined the moment and the two broke apart. “Well like you said, I should get going to that meeting.” Tony breathed onto Steve’s lips. He let go of Steve and walked out of the room. “See you at dinner hot stuff.” Tony yelled out from down the hall.

Steve sighed and shook his head. He walked to the threshold and CLARC held up his paw for Steve to grab. “I’ll never understand why Tony put in this little habit of yours to hold hands.” Steve commented to CLARC.

“I don’t either, but I assume it’s because of some childhood event, or lack of, that left a psychological effect on Mr. Stark.” CLARC replied on the short walk to Peter’s room.

“I think you might be onto something there.” Steve said as he let go of CLARC’s paw and went ot go pick up Peter.


	9. Monsters Inc. is Always Best for Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly debated whether or not I should suffer and finish this chapter. But as fate would have it, my inspiration came right when I had to study for midterms. So my thoughts "OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHY COULDN'T I GET INSPIRED WHNE I WAS LOCKED AWAY IN A CABIN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SNOWY MOUNTAINS?!"
> 
> Ok, I'm done. Nothing really happens in this chapter. Think of it as a filler. It has occurred to me as I wrote this that my fic is completely uneventful and domestic. I made myself gag writing that. Normally I would go for something more kick ass, but you can't do much when you got a kid to take care of. So I came up with a solution, and you will either hate me or love me.
> 
> Next chapter Peter starts school YAY!  
> Now that I have an idea of what I want to do, there's going to be one or two more domestic chapters, and then we get to the good stuff. I am sorry if I had bored you guys with all this everyday drawl.

_**2 Years Later, May, 11:36 am** _

 

Shortly after the events of last chapter, there was yet another large scale attack on New York City. Doctor Doom built an army of Doom Bots and held the whole of Wall Street captive. Soon he started capturing more, and more of New York. It took S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avenger, and the Fantastic Four to sop the attack. There had been a mass evacuation of New York in hopes of stopping another Loki incident. Managing to not kill each other, Reed Richards and Tony Stark managed to pinpoint where Doctor Doom was stowed away. But evasive as always, Doctor Doom was ready and had already made his escape when the team was sent.

While escaping, Doctor Doom passed by Avengers' Tower. He sent several of the still remaining Doom Bots inside the tower, and had them detonate once inside. Luckily Pepper had decided to take Peter to the Malibu house when S.H.I. had first caught wind of the plot. The residential area of the tower was completely decimated; only a fraction of the foundation had survived. Every floor had been hard hit, even the lab. The lab now had a gaping hole in its ceiling. The living room was nonexistent, and the first 4 floors were charred entirely; just like the research lab in New Jersey all over again. Even though Peter's nursery was built to withstand damage from the Hulk, it suffered the same fate as the rest of the tower. The wall closest to the living room was completely caved in; all that was left was ash and debris.

Exhausted, frustrated, and defeated the Avengers returned to the now decimated tower, and finally saw the damage. It hadn't been a total defeat; they destroyed most of the Doom Bots, but Doom himself escaped. Realizing that living in a tower in the middle of New York wasn't exactly safest place for a baby, Tony and Steve decided to move to the Malibu house. While the tower was under construction the Avengers were based at the Malibu house, but mainly the Helicarrier.

Peter loved the house, especially now that he was finally walking. A wide, flat area with minimal staircase usage was perfect for Peter to not fall over any steps; besides everything could be moved so there would be a wide, empty space. Still, Steve would trail behind Peter  **(like Holly from Life as we know it)** , and Tony would record everything, laughing hysterically every time Steve lost sight of Peter. Even though Steve did miss New York, he was just as happy in Malibu as Peter and Tony.

 

xxOOxx

 

"JARVIS run the simulation again, this time with… carry the 6 and move the decimal…" Tony started as he closed his eyes and moved his finger in the air, "run it with 38% concentration." Tony swiveled his chairs away from his tools, and to a monitor with an Iron Man armor outline and several colorful status bars, that kept fluctuating. The monitor turned a red tint, and a warning started flashing.

"Fucking shit!" tony shouted in frustration, pushing away form the counter, the chair swiveled again, and Tony pressed his hands to his face, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. "JARVIS keep running it. IF it doesn't work keep adding… 3.2%. Once one gets close enough start adjusting in intervals of 0.38%." Tony was massaging his right temple with his thumb as he said this.

"Sir Peter is at the door. He wishes to enter." JARVIS broke in after letting Tony sulk for a few moments.

"Oh… um… lock down all the armors, power down the tools. You know what, just lock away anything dangerous." Tony practically jumped out of his chair and ran to the door. After turning a corner, Tony slowed to a walk, looking for anything that needed to be put away.

Standing behind the glass door, Peter was holding CLARC's paw. The glass door slid open and Peter rant o Tony, CLARC waddling behind. Tony stooped down and lifted Peter as he ran into his arms. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, and buried his face in it.

"Hi Petey. Glad you missed me so much." Tony spoke into Peter's hair, as he ran his hand through it.

"Hi mama." Peter did his goofy smile at Tony, same one from when he was a baby, only more teeth this time.

"So what can I do for ya?" Tony's tone was light, cheery, and playful. "Or wait, where's your pops?"

"Kit-ten." Peter answered imitating Tony's tone.

"So he doesn't know you're here?" this time Tony was slightly accusing, but still playful.

Peter buried his face into Tony's t-shirt, grabbing fistfuls of fabric.

"Peter…" it was a warning.

Still with his face in Tony's shirt, he shook his head.

"Oh, I get it." Tony responded, trying to sound philosophical. "You were watching tv, and Steve was making you a snack. And now you're here because you want to spend time with me."

Petter nodded.

"Okay then, I see." Still sounding philosophical.

Tony set Peter down, lowered himself to his height.

"How does this sound Petey," Tony started, looking at Peter in the eye." How about I finish up here, and go upstairs and watch a movie or two with you?"

Peter's face lit up with hope and enthusiasm that only children can have.

"Really mama?"

"Of course. I'm tired of being down here anyway." Tony stood up and pick up Peter. He walked back over to the monitor he had been looking at before. A red warning was flashing on the screen.

"JARVIS, give me a head up if anything happens. If they all fail just leave it, and shut everything down." Tony typed in a few things as he said his.

"Yes sir." JARVIS responded tersely.

"Alright, let's go Peter. Feel like watching Toys Story?" Tony asked, walking to the door, CLARC trailing behind.

"If I may suggest something." CLARC interjected, coming up to Tony's left side," how about Monster's Inc.? Peter hasn't seen it yet."

"Oh right, I've been meaning to show you that one." Tony was now heading up the steps.

"Monter enk, I want to see." Peter was bouncing in Tony's arms, excited.

"Alright then, it's decided."

 

xxOOxx

__

_**Several Minutes Earlier** _

 

Peter was sitting on the sofa with CLARC watching some documentary on spiders. Steve was with him, wondering why the three-year-old wants to watch a documentary.

"Do you want a snack Peter?" Peter had woken up early that day, so he had breakfast about four hours ago.

Peter was staring at the tv screen with wide eyes as a spider wrapped its prey into a cocoon. Steve's question just flew over his head.

"Peter."

As if woken from a trance, Peter's head snapped to Steve and he blinked a few times, trying to focus his eyes.

"Peter do you want a snack?" his eyes showed concern as Steve asked the question for a second time. In Steve's opinion, Peter was spacing out way too often from his age.

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed smiling wide.

Ruffling Peter's hair Steve stood "Alright, I'll be back with some juice and a sandwich." He walked towards the kitchen, leaving Peter and CLARC to watch tv.

Using this moment away form his pops, Peter got up and ran to the stairs and down to Tony's lab with CLARC trailing behind him.

Steve returned after a few minutes holding a sippy cup and a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Peter?" Steve called out as he set the snack on the sofa.

Moving about the living room, looking for the toddler Steve called out again, "Peter where are you?" There was no response, and no sign of Peter.

"JARVIS, where's Peter?" Steve asked the AI, glad that there were surveillance cameras all over he house.

No response.

"JARVIS, where is Peter?" sounding more assertive, Steve asked his question again.

"Sir, Peter does not wish for you to know his current location." JARVIS answered after a delay, almost sounding reluctant.

"Is he somewhere he's not supposed to be?" he sighed out in frustration. Peter was always disappearing and Steve would always go crazy looking for him.

"He's with Mr. Stark at the moment." JARVIS finally confessed, after what felt like and eternity to Steve.

"Oh Peter…" Steve pinched the bridges of his nose. Exhaling heavily, he turned to start for Tony's lab, but when he was halfway there, Tony was coming up. Peter was in his arms, and CLARC was at his side. When Peter saw Steve, he hid his face in Tony's chest, the way only children know how too.

"Sorry about that Tony, I know you're busy." Steve apologized, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, still am busy, but I'm not getting anywhere anytime soon." Tony said as he walked to Steve and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Besides, I feel like spending time with Peter."

Steve sighed, "Tony, you have deadlines to meet. You can't take time off for too long."

"Yes mom I know." Tony teased. "But there's nothing I can do without positive test results. JARVIS is running the simulations,. All I can really do is wait." Tony practically sighed out the last part.

"I guess you have a point." Steve admitted in defeat.

At this, Peter's head bobbed up from Tony's chest, goofy smile plastered on his face. He squirmed in Tony's arms, wanting to be let down. When Tony did set him down, Peter lunged onto Steve's legs, grabbing them in a bear hug.

"Tank you papa." Peter said, face pressed into Steve's jeans, voiced muffled.

Chuckling Steve asked Peter, "Do you know what you want to do?"

"Mama want to show Monter enc." Peter answered.

"Monsters Inc., hasn't he already seen that?" Steve's question was directed at Tony.

"That's the weird thin, I haven't shown it to him yet. I probably haven't shown it to you either." Tony answered, minuet traces of guilt in his tone.

"Now that you mention it, I've heard of it in passing." Steve said pensively, eyebrows knitting together.

Shaking his head, with his hand covering his eyes, "Wow, I can't believe I missed a new classic. Everyone has been excited for the 2nd movie for a year or so now. JARVIS put Monsters Inc. on the tv."

"Yes sir."

Tony walked to the kitchen and came back a few moments later with two bags of chips and two sodas. He plopped down on the sofa next to Steve and Peter. There was the sound of a crinkling plastic, and then the chip bag was open. Offering the bag to Steve, Tony said, "JARVIS, play the movie."

The movie started playing without a reply from JARVIS. Peter sat in between his dads, drinking apple juice from his sippy cup. Stealing a quick glance to his left, Steve saw something that made him smile. Leaning back against the sofa Tony was relaxed; he wasn't worried about some upcoming deadline, and he looked ten years younger. Steve also saw that Tony was playing with the tussled brown mop that was Peter's hair. He could tell that Peter was enjoying Tony's attention.

Tony had been working all week, the only time Steve saw him was when he made Tony eat. It was times like these that Steve was happy about the move. They could enjoy a quiet afternoon together watching a movie; the way families should, instead of worrying about foreign investors, or imminent attacks on New York. In fact, it seemed that the super villains had all agreed to take a break; three months ago, that's when the last attack had been. Clint and Natasha had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D to stop and information leak, they had called in the rest of the Avengers when a base needed breaking into. Everything was calm and quiet, Peter was smiling, Tony was relaxed, and Steve had never been this happy. All was well.

* * *


	10. School, Does He Really Have To Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day of school YAY!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this incredibly awesome follower ,kyuuka yayoi on fanfiction.net, who was kind enough to point out that someone was plagiarizing my fic. I won't go into details, just gonna say that everything got fixed, and there are no more issues. Can I ask all of you a favor? I know this whole plagiarism thing won't happen again, but if you do see something, please tell me, yeah?

_**1 year Later, Late August, 7:33 am** _

 

In the month before Peter turned 5 the Roger-Starks moved back to New York. Peter was going to start school, and the better schools were located on the east coast. They had been cautious with the move, doing everything slowly, making sure not to draw any attention. Since the last time Peter saw Avengers Tower was when he was a baby, it was like a new house to him. The whole day, when they finally moved back, Peter kept running up and down the stairs, going to the roof, then to the lab, and back up to the living room. Tony would chase after Peter sometimes and Steve would nag that they still have stuff to unpack. But, then he would cave and he'd chase Tony, who'd still be chasing Peter, and Peter would just run and hide anywhere and everywhere he could.

The other residents of the tower had stepped out for that day to give them some time to re-adjust to the tower. After the event of 3 years ago the Avengers had taken to living separately, but after a few months the tower was reconstructed.

Peter was excited to start school. He had really only been around his dad, and aunts, and uncles for most of his early life; there had been day cares and play dates, but Peter was too introverted to really play with kids. During his last play date Peter had played for a good hour, but then he sat in a corner and started reading a  _Magic Tree House_  book.

For his ages, Peter was incredibly smart. He had read through book after book, so Tony has just gotten him an ebook reader since they would run out of room for the books soon. Math came naturally to Peter and he could do simple multiplication and division. So naturally Tony had taken to having him in the lab, trying to see if the sciences appealed to him. And to Tony's dismay, of all the sciences out there, Peter chose biology as his favorite; he still really liked spiders.

Against Steve's wishes, and against his own desires, Tony bought multiple biology books for Peter. Granted most of them were too advanced for the kids, but he was a fast learner.

Steve and Tony had gotten into a huge fight over what name to register Peter under. Tony wanted to use Rogers-Stark that way being in the public eye could keep him safe. Steve wanted to use Parker so no one would suspect him being related to the Avengers in any way. In the end the aunts and uncles were brought in to be tie-breakers, and they thought it best to give Peter a normal; childhood and when he got older he could reveal what he real name was.

As expected from their genius son, when they explained the situation, Peter understood completely. Granted Peter didn't to lie to his possible new friends, he knew why. Which was why Peter was now sitting in his booster seat in the back of an inconspicuous car, the only one Tony owned.

**xxOOxx**

 

"Tony you were supposed to turn right here." Steve commented, pointing to said turn.

"No, it's two more streets down." Tony sighed out.

"I'm pretty sure we passed the turn." Steve sounded more assertive.

"Last I checked the turn was on 283rd street, not Pinebroke." Tony's grip on the wheel tightened, he didn't like being told he was wrong, when he knew he was right.

"Last you checked I was practically dragging you out of the lab. You had been awake for 52 hours." Steve raised his voice slightly, trying to get through Tony's thick skull.

"If you had let me, I would have left on my own." Tony also raised his voice, teeth slightly gritted.

"I had been down to the lab every 2 hours on the hour. You were still stuck in front of that computer." Frustration was laced in Steve's voice.

"Because I was in the middle of –" Tony raised his voice again, but was cut off by Peter.

"Dads!" Peter shouted, getting their attention. "Turn lef' on the ne't street. At the ne't mall street make a righ', the school is there." His words were a little slurred, but he got the message across.

Steve and Tony were stunned and quiet. Silently Tony signaled and turned, following Peter's directions.

Peter was used to his dads fighting, he had learned that no matter what they're arguing about, they'd drop everything and listen to Peter. It made Peter all happy when his dads listened to him, especially when they ignored everyone that tried to listen to them.

The school came up, though still a block away. Tony parked the car, and turned it off, one hand still gripping the wheel. Neither Tony nor Steve moved, they were stuck, all that was running through their minds was  _shit, Peter's starting school, we can't be there with him_.

Noticing that his dads weren't moving, Peter broke into action. He undid his booster seat straps, slipped on his backpack, and exited the car. Making sure no cars were coming, Peter opened the driver's seat door, and tried to pull Tony out. Undoing his seatbelt, he managed and led him to the sidewalk. Peter did the same to Steve.

Gaining his composure again, Tiny flashed his million-dollar smile that makes the fangirls swoon. He stooped down to Peter's height and asked," You excited about school Petey?" Tony straightened out Peter's jacket; they let Peter dress himself, but today he had asked Tony to help him pick something out.

"I'm really, really excited!" Peter exclaimed bouncing up and down.

Tony kept smiling and ruffled Peter's hair. "Great, now you have to keep up the reputation of the Stark name. No parent will ever tell you what I'm about to tell you: be flirtatious and give 'em hell." Tony winked.

"Tony." Steve sighed out in disapproval, but smiling nonetheless. Putting his hand on Tony's head, he gave it a shove downward. "That's not what you tell a 5-year-old."

Brushing off Steve's hand, Tony stuck his tongue out at him. "My son, I can say what I want." Tony whined taking hold of Peter possessively, holding his head to his chest.

Steve just rolled his eyes, Tony's theatrics always annoyed him, but in an endearing way, if that's even possible. Peter was giggling like a madman, he always very fond of Tony's grandiose displays.

Looking at Peter again Tony kissed his forehead and told him, "Seriously though, Peter, have fun and be safe."

"Ok daddy." Peter smiled, baby teeth and all.

Giving Peter one last hug, Tony stood up. Steve gave Tony a quick kiss on the cheek before taking hold of Peter's had and walked him to the school. Even though Tony would love to see Peter off at the front doors of the school, he would be too easily recognized. No one knows what Captain America looks like under his cowl, so at the very least Steve could see Peter off. Tony went to go sit on the hood of the car, and watched his family go. Everything was going to be all right, it was going to be a good day.

**xxOOxx**

 

Steve walked Peter to the front of his school, stopping at the base of the steps. They had decided to show up early to avoid passer-byers, so the area was empty except for a few pedestrians. Steve kneeled down and hugged Peter.

"I want you to be a good boy Peter, and listen to your dad." Steve told him, "The second part, not the first part." He added afterwards.

"Alright papa." Peter wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

Letting his go, Steve reminded Peter, "And remember, if anything happens, use the cell phone we gave you."

Because Tony is Tony, he made a Stark Phone for Peter. Granted it doesn't have the bells and whistles, but there's enough that Peter can surf the web, call, and text; it had gps, a tracker built into it, and a distress function should if be needed.

"Got it papa. Wuv u. Make suore tat daddy i-in't lony." Peter ordered through a smile.

"Yes, sir." Steve mock saluted. He ruffled Peter's hair, and stood up. "Want me to walk you to your class?"

"No papa, Ima big kid!" Peter hugged Steve's legs one last time before he ran up the steps, and stopped at the top. "Bye papa!" Peter yelled goodbye and walked inside.

Steve felt a oang in his chest, Peter was growing up, he had started school. A car pulled up behind Steve, and he turned around to see Tony looking at him through the passenger window. He walked over to the car and got in.

"It wasn't that bad, I mean, you're not crying are you?" Tony jibed patting Steve on the shoulder.

Steve gave a small laugh, "You're right, besides, you have eyes inside the school don't you?"  
With a smug smirk on his face, Tony responded sarcastically, "I have  _no idea_  what you mean. I mean I  _only_  practically  _had_  the school built."

The couple started laughing together, tension leaving then, and finally relaxing for the first time today. After they were able to breathe normally, they sat in silence for a moment, only for a moment.

"You know Tony," Steve started, taking hold of Tony's hand, rubbing circles on it with his thumb, "we have at least 4 hours to ourselves."

A mischievous grin found itself on Tony's lips "Yes I am very aware." Tony said as he turned on the car, pulling onto the road.

"Glad… to… hear… that." Steve said in between each kiss he placed on Tony's knuckles.

Tony drove slightly faster than the speed limit, excited to get home.

**xxOOxx**

Peter was following the other kids around him, until he reached a secretary standing by a directory with a couple of helpers.

"Eskoos me, miss." Peter called out.

The secretary lowered herself to Peter's height. She has a warm, inviting face, and she spoke with a soft voice. "Yes sweety, can I help you?"

He's not sure why, but something from the back of Peter's mind told him she was dangerous, something wasn't quite right.

"I'm looking for my classroom. My name is Peter Ro—Parker." Peter answered.

"Hmm… Peter Parker… let me check." She stood and went to go look at the roster. "Well it seems you'll be in room 23 with Ms. Dawson."

"Kay, tank you miss." Peter said, already walking away, still on edge because of her.

"Sweety, don't you want me to walk you to your classroom?" the secretary asked, faking concern.

"I can fine it." Peter smiled and kept walking, but not for long, another kid, about Peter's age, crashed into him. Both boys fell clutching their heads, yelling "Ow!"

"Wats where you go!" the young boy that ran into Peter yelled out.

"You ran into me!" Peter defended.

"So. You shooda mofed." The young boy stood up.

"I was wa'king." Peter was starting to get mad; the other boy didn't look like he was going to apologize.

"Boys, boys," the secretary tried getting their attention, but both were already standing, and Peter was walking away.

"Peter, sweety, come back here," the secretary called out to him, but not bothering to chase after him.

The boy did follow Peter, and for a while. Annoyed, Peter turned around and asked him "Why are you following me?"

"You ignored meanie Ms. Tarwood." The boy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So." Peter huffed, he didn't even know the name of the kid, and he couldn't get rid of him.

"No one belief me when I say she's a meanie." The boy passed Peter, and stopped in front of him. "My name is Harry."

"I'm Peter. Do you know where room 23 is?" peter didn't feel anything off from Harry; he actually felt he could trust him.

"I have Ms. Dawson too, we can go together."

"Kay, where is it?" Peter started smiling, realizing he had just made a friend his own age.

"Dis was." Harry said and started running in the direction of the classroom.

Peter followed, happy and excited. First day of school, already a new friend, it was going to be an awesome day.


	11. Peter's Spidey Sense, and How He Saved His Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Peter is still going to school, I decided to go with a little bit of a fall out. Let's see if you can notice where I was having a hard time writing the scene.
> 
> Also be warned, there is angst.... not sure how much, but there is angst cause someone almost dies *hehehe spoilers XD*

**_7 Months Later, Mid-January_ **

As can be expected of a kid who spent most of his time with adults, Peter is very mature for his age. Yes he is still a kid, so he runs around, and plays, but in class, his teacher noticed that Peter wouldn’t pay attention. To her surprise, Peter already knew everything she was teaching, he could even read. 6 weeks into the school year, Ms. Dawson put in a request to have Peter skip a grade.

Naturally Tony and Steve were very excited about it, but Tony was dead-set against it. Tony knew firsthand what happened to people when they skip ahead, he wanted Peter to have the chance to be a kid.

Since Tony is Tony, naturally his school would have a different policy about grade skipping. Peter would still be in the same class as the kids his age; he would just be doing work from a higher-grade level. All the kids in his class thought it was so cool that he was doing big kid work. Peter was happy that everyone liked him, and he made new friends, namely Harry and a girl named Gwen Stacey.

Every day after school, for the first two months, Tony would go pick up Peter and drive him home. On the way home, Peter would tell stories of what happened that day always energetic, always smiling, and always making Tony smile. Once at home Peter would repeat his entire account to Steve, bring out yet another smile from his dads.

Steve would always ask Peter about his friends, Harry and Gwen. Every time Peter would mention what they did together, he wanted to ask his dads if they could come over, but he knew better.

**xxOOxx**

 

“Peter wanna come to my hows on Fwaiday?” Harry asked through slurred speech, it was recess and the boys were playing in the sand box. Gwen hadn’t come to school that day.

“I donno, need to ask my dads.” Peter answered absent mindedly, focusing on his sand castle, trying to get it not to fall.

“You have two dads?” Harry stated more than asked, surprise on his face.

Peter felt his stomach drop, he’s read about what some people do when they find out someone has two dads. He felt stupid for saying it. “Yeah, so?” Peter answered defensively.

“Not’ing, yor to first person I met tat has two dads.” Harry responded, a little surprised and sorry that Peter got defensive,

Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Oh, ok.” He addressed Harry’s comment.

A bell rang, and the two boys got up and ran to the classroom, trying to be the first ones there to get to pick the next story for story time.

**xxOOxx**

 

Peter saw the familiar car that’s used to pick him up from school. He said bye to Harry and ran to the car, getting in to the back seat. Taking off his backpack, Peter strapped himself into his booster seat.

“How was school Peter?” Steve asked as he drove down the street, turning at the corner.

“Hi papa today was fun. We built a sandcastle at retes. And den Ms.Daw-ton let us read for fi-teen minutes. And I go to use my workbooks.” Peter started listing things off.

“That’s great Peter, did you build the sandcastle with Harry?” Steve asked as he took a glance at Peter through the rear view mirror.

“Yeah, da bell rang before we finis’ed.” Peter pouted a little.

“Aw, that’s too bad. How about we go for some ice cream?” Steve suggested, hoping to make Peter feel better.

“Really, we can get i-quweem?” Peter’s eyes widened at the thought of getting ice cream from Rustle and Leo’s Gelato.

YES REALLY. Your dad has some people over the home, but they should be gone by the time we get back.” Steve made another turn as he answered Peter.

“Oh.” Peter almost whispered, remembering that Harry had asked him to go to his house.

“What’s wrong Peter?” Steve asked, tone soft and comforting.

“No-ting.” Peter tried to evade, unsuccessfully though.

“Peter, you can tell me. I won’t be mad, promise.” Steve pledged, using his right hand to imitate the scout’s honor sign.

“I don’ wanna tell.” Peter pouted, head ducked, eyes focusing on the car floor.

“Ok then, but if you don’t tell me I won’t buy you ice cream.” Steve threatened light-heartedly, knowing Peter would cave any minute.

Following Steve’s prediction, Peter’s head shot up, eyes slightly wide.” No papa, I wan i-quweem.”

Steve parked the car, and turned back to look at Peter. “If you want ice cream, then tell me.”

Peter went back to pouting and looking down. “It silly…”

“The more reason to tell me.”

“I… Harry… he axed me if I can go to his house on fwaiday.” Peter tried hiding in his booster seat, and failing miserably at it.

“Why do you think it’s silly to ask that? It’s perfectly fine if you want to go to Harry’s house.” Steve smiled, reaching back and brushing Peter’s too long hair out of his eyes. He made a mental note to take Peter to the barbershop.

This made Peter try and hide more, now he was embarrassed. “I dunno. I know I can’t hab fwends over, so I taut I coodn’t go to anybody’s huws.”

“Oh Petey, I’m sorry about that, but it’s for your safety.” Steve’s expression saddened. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t go to your friend’s house. We’ll talk to your dad when we get home.”

“Kay papa. Can we get I-quweem now?” Peter asked shyly.

“Of course. Come one, you can get two scoops if you want.” Steve added with a cheery smile.

Peter’s face lit up, and the earlier conversation washed away.

**xxOOxx**

**Meanwhile in Avengers’ Tower**

“So as you can see, trade with the Greeks has gone down. But were still exporting the same amount of product. This raises the suspicion that some one is embezzling funds and resources.”  Pepper dictated drawing on a tablet that was connected directly to a display.

“Pepper, of course someone is embezzling funds someone is always embezzling funds. What matters is what we do with them when we find them.” Tony said as he adjusted his position on the sofa taking a quick glance at the other business men and women in the room.

“Mr. Stark, with all do respect, I don’t believe this is an issue that you should concern yourself with.” A tall man in an ash grey suit, balding at the top said.

“Mr. Joseph, Peterson, can I call you Joe.. Joey?” Tony started standing up. He walked to his reopened bar pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Taking a drink he continued “Joe, I’m not the CEO, yeah whatever, but it’s still my company, and I won’t let some greedy bastard steal from me.” Tony gave him a piercing glare.

Joseph physically tensed, jaw getting stiff, “Very well then Mr. Stark. Your company, your choice.” He tried readjusting his position on the coach.

“Alright then, Pepper please continue.” Tony sat back down in his seat.

“Um… ok.” Pepper changed the screen to one with pie chart. “As you can see here our stocks in Greece are being bought up.”

**xxOOxx**

**30 Minutes Later**

Peter was licking his ice cream cone frantically, chasing after stray drops with his tongue. Steve was holding Peter’s backpack, eating his own ice cream cone. There elevator door opened, and it showed the scene of Tony lounging in his seat Pepper still giving her presentation, a few men and women seated, and then Joseph, tense fingers twitching, reaching for something and stopping in mid motion.

“Papa, I don like that man.” Peter whispered gripping Steve’s jeans with his free hand.

Steve followed his gaze and saw Joseph. “Don’t worry Petey, no one likes him.”

“Steve, Peter!” Tony called out standing up walking to his family.

“Papa, I really, really don’ like him.” There was a slight tremble in Peter’s voice as he said this, staring at Joseph’s hand, watching it move.

“Peter, are you al—“ Steve started, but stopped in mid sentence, following Peter’s gaze, finding a gun in Joseph’s hand. Acting quickly, he pushed Peter down, and lunged for Tony, pushing him down, covering his body with his own.

Joseph shot his gun just as Steve pushed Tony down. Steve got up and practically pounced on Joseph, making him drop the gun as he was slammed into the ground with Steve’s full weight. There was a crunch, a cry, and a scream. There were grunts, shouts, and protests as Steve manhandled Joseph so he was face down on the floor, arms painfully bent behind his back.

“Daddy!” Peter got up, tears in his eyes, running to Tony, who had turned over, laying on his back, eyes wide, breathing heavily.

Tony sat up and Peter hugged him, burying his face in his chest, sobbing. Blinking a few times, Tony snapped back into the moment and wrapped his arms around Peter, resting his head on Peter’s.

“Shh, shh, I’m ok Petey. I’m ok.” Tony soothed Peter, saying calming words, trying to stop his crying.

Pepper, from experience, had already made her way behind a sofa. The other business men and women had just frozen and tried ducking for cover on the floor.

Clint came running down the stairs, bow and arrow in hand; ready to shoot anyone posing a threat. He approached where Steve was holding down Joseph and asked “Steve what happened?”

‘’Attempted assassination. Tie him up.” Steve ordered, taking on his Captain America persona.

“Roger.” Clint responded as he pulled out zip-tie handcuffs from his belt, and motioned for Steve to stand. After he cuffed him, Clint led Joseph to the glass wall, and threw him down, forcing him to the floor. “More, and I shoot you in the knee.” Was all Clint said.

Peter’s cries had softened to whimpers, but he refused to let go of Tony’s shirt. Seeing that the situation has been neutralized, Tony stood up with Peter in his arms, and walked to Steve. Without even a moments hesitation Steve wrapped his arms protectively around his family.

“Are you two alright?” Steve asked in a soft voice, tightening his hold on his family.

“I’m alright Steve, I’m alright.” Tony answered, “Are you all right Peter?”

He nodded his head in response, still whimpering, and not being able to form words.

Slowly the business men and women came out from their hiding spots now that the coast was clear. Pepper did a half run to Tony, wanting to make sure he was all right with her own two eyes.

“You idiot.” Was all Pepper said, tears in her eyes, as she started inspecting Tony, moving his head side to side, checking for blood stains on his white shirt.

Grinning, Tony stopped Peper’s searching with his free hand. Taking hold of one of hers. “Pep, I’m alright, see,” Tony took a step back. “Not a scratch.”

Pepper slapped him on the arm, “Stupid, you were provoking him.”

“But Pep,” Tony whined, “I was just being me.”

Pepper gave a small smile.

“I love these touchy, feely, family fests as much as the next guy, but what do we do with Mr. Smithers?” Clint tilted his head to him.

Tony whispered something to Peter, and the kid nodded his head, letting go of Tony’s shirt. He was handed over to Steve, and Tony shifted his focus to his guests.

“I believe this concludes our meeting.” Tony said as he strode over to them.” Considering one of your reps tried to assassinate me, all deals are off and we’re launching an investigation.” Tony’s voice was level and cool, he didn’t stutter, mumble, or slur his words.

He business people scrambled to stand up. One of the women stepped forward and tried to negotiate “Mr. Stark, that is not necessary. The actions of one do not reflect the wants of the many.”

“Yeah I know, but when a company has an executive that has tried to assassinate me, that makes me question the integrity of the other employees.” Tony practically snapped back.

“What Mr. Stark means to say is,” Pepper quickly interjected, trying to save the business deal, “we should talk about negotiations another day.”

“I agree.” One of the suits answered. “We’ll be taking our leave now. I trust you’ll find a suitable punishment for Mr. Peterson. Good day Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark.” The business people collected their belongings, and exited the room.

Tony relaxed and leaned against one of the sofas, pulling his tie loose, “Well, that went well.” He practically sighed out.

“I’ll say. Anyway, Stark,” Clint started, “I know this was a traumatizing experience and all, but Mr. Smithers is giving me the evil glare. Let’s get him over to the authorities.”

“Right you do that. You’re good friends with the higher ups aren’t you Legolas?”

“Fine…” the one syllable Clint said before he lifted Joseph to his feet and pushed him towards the elevator.”

As the doors were closing Clint called back “I want ice cream when I get back.”

With Joseph gone, Peter wiggled himself free from Steve’s hold and ran over to Tony, wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Daddy, aunty Pepper is wight, you were being a dummy.” The fabric of Tony’s suit muffled Peter’s voice.

Tony stooped down to pick up Peter. “Yes, yes I know. What do you always say Steve? About my genius…”

The corner of Steve’s mouth pulled up into a smirk “For a genius, Tony, you really can be so clueless at times.”

This made Peter laugh, now only sniffling, no more tears or whimpers.

Stealing a quick glance around the living room, Tony saw the ice cream cone on the floor. “Would you like more ice cream Petey? It’s been scientifically proven by angsty teenagers to make everything feel better.”

Peter nodded his head as it rested on Tony’s chest, unintentionally placing his ear right about Tony’s heart, making sure that it is actually beating and that Peter isn’t hallucinating. 


End file.
